Kingdom Hearts: The Chained Hearts Vol 3
by KHMDarkness
Summary: Death has hardened Gera's Heart. He has lost so many things, and is on the run from Talon, while searching for his best friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. And the promise of God, finding the reborn Mella... can he do it? Maybe some new powers can help him...
1. Chapter 1

1_**Chapter One**_

_**Battle of the One Winged Mystic Angel and the Keyblade from the Voice...**_

_**(Spoiler alert. It will be a good idea if you read some information about Birth by Sleep.)**_

Gera stepped back a few steps, unnerved by Sephiroth's Masamune... he had never seen a sword like his. He stared at Gera.

"Gera... show me your strength..."

Sephiroth dashed at him, slashing upward. Gera barely had time to block with his Keyblade. Sephiroth then teleported behind him and then struck him with the back of his sword, sending him in the air. Sephiroth then appeared again in front of him, about to give a barrage of attacks, when Gera appeared behind him, talking quietly.

"You're not the only one that can teleport and is fast..."

He pulled his left hand back, making a claw, then tried to swipe him. Sephiroth warped again, landing on the ground, about 30 feet away, starting to walk toward him. Gera landed, too, and pulled out his guns. He started to fired as fast as he could at him, the bullets coming at him like a wall. The crowd began to cheer at the fight, clapping for both sides.

The bullets that were to hit him just disappeared as he continued to walk forward. Gera stepped back, shocked.

_What... what IS he!?_

He summoned his Keyblade again and dashed at Sephiroth. He jumped in the air and slashed down at him. Sephiroth just stopped, then summoned more columns of fire. Gera was engulfed by the flames, vanishing in the flames, the crowd gasping at the sight. Then an object fell back, hitting the ground. Sephiroth took a look at it, then noticed it was in a circular shape, then knew what it was.

"Reflect!!!"

Pure energy shot out of the orb, the flames following it. Gera was inside a shield, Reflect, casting it right before the flames hit him. The energy blasted right at Sephiroth.... it did nothing. The ground behind him was cracked and destroyed, but a line was still intact behind him. Gera gawked at him, mouth open. The crowd cheered again, amazed at both of their strengths.

"How the HELL are you able to block all of that!?"

Sephiroth brought his Masamune to his side, still staring at Gera. He glared back, his energy starting to cover his body.

_This guy.... he's blocking my way to finding Mella..._

His fists tightened, the color in his eyes starting to swim with darkness.

_After coming this far... I won't..._

His body began to shine, something in his pocket was shining, too, along with his necklace.

_I won't stop for ANYTHING!!!!_

He gave a battle cry, energy exploding from his body. Septhiroth slashed though some rocks that were aiming at him, keeping a stare at where Gera was... though the view of him was blocked by a huge cloud of dust...

Slowly, the dust cleared... Gera's clothes had changed. Chains ran across his chest, two were wrapped around his arms. Strips of leather ran across his shoulders, and black lines running down his cheeks.... But, the most shocking thing was... in his left hand... was a Keyblade he had never seen... the kid jumped to his feet, his eyes wide as the crowd cheered louder then ever before

"No way! It's the Enigmatic Soldier's Keyblade!!! How does he have it!?"

Sephiroth was also shocked, but he pulled his blade back. Gera was paying no attention to him as he looked at the old Keyblade. He felt a strange power come from it.

_What... is this?_

"**It is a Keyblade that someone I knew once wielded. I now let you carry its power in your new battle form. This is only possible by the charm you have."**

_Charm?_

He looked at his own Dark Keyblade and saw the charm that Leon had given attached to the end of the handle.

"Whoa...."

Sephiroth suddenly dashed at Gera, twirling at a high speed at him. He lifted his left Keyblade up, blocking the attack. He grinned, feeling the power from both of the Keyblades and from his necklace. He twirled himself, striking Sephiroth multiple times, knocking him back and up in the air. Gera's foot spun on the ground, then he jumped in the air with him. He began to flip forward, his Keyblades stretching to an amazing length, about 40 feet long whips, hitting Sephiroth dozens of times. He was sent flying back with such force that he broke through the invisible barrier, hitting the wall and making a crater on it. He then dropped to the ground, motionless. After a few seconds of shock from both the crowd and Phil, he cried out.

"And the Winner is.... GERA!"

The crowd stood up, clapping and cheering at Gera as he looked around. He waved with his new Keyblade, smiling. He then started, thinking of something.

_What... what will their reaction be when... when I kill Hercules....?_

The kid appeared outside the front door of the coliseum, pacing with his hands behind his back quickly. He had a worried look on his face, but that changed when he heard a voice.

"You don't have to be so worried. It will take more then that to kill me."

Sephiroth warped near the kid, who ran toward him.

"God! You scared me witless! Why did you lose?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes.

"I should have been more serious when I fought him... he surprised me, of all people, with that form of his.... and Terra's Keyblade..."

The kid placed his hands behind his head, smiling.

"What? Something _surprised_ the God of Mystic?"

Sephiroth chuckled.

"And you're being yourself, just like the God of Destruction."

"Oi! I'm not all blood lustful like most people think! After all, I'm just a kid."

He gave a look at the kid.

"Mallak? A kid? You are older then I am."

**********************************************

Gera was in the side lines, checking out his new Keyblade. He had to admit, he like this one much more then his Dark one. It had more... "style" to it, and had a better ability then locking and unlocking hearts. He then started a bit.

_Wait... didn't the Voice say something like this before?_

His mind went to the Deep Jungle, in the tent when the Voice froze Jade and Tarzan. He said "some can change shape" before... could it be that the Voice knew more then he gave?

Gera jumped when Phil poked him.

"Hey, two words! 'Get. Yourself. Ready!'"

He blinked, then looked down at Phil.

"Wait... that's three wo-"

Phil walked away before he could finish... then saw Hercules himself, waiting. He paused, staring at him... could he do it? Could he kill a Hero such as him? Could he have innocent blood on his hands? What would Mella think? Innocent blood...

_**End of Chapter One**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Choice**_

Gera stepped into the ring, both Keyblades in hand. Hercules gave a smile.

"Let's have a good match, alright?"

He didn't answer. He spread his arms and legs apart, glaring at Hercules. He seemed confused, but shrugged as he got into his stance. Gera brought his Keyblades back, dragging them as he ran, making sparks. He then jumped into the air and kicked down. Hercules jumped back and tried to punch Gera, but as soon as he landed, he bent down and slashed upward with his Dark Keyblade. Hercules had to jump back once more, then rubbed his nose... there was blood on his hand. He looked up at Gera as the crowd cheered.

"Alright... if you want to get serious..."

He jumped at him, his fist glowing gold. Gera sighed, his New Keyblade turning into a whip. He spun around, his blade flying everywhere in the arena. Hercules brought his arms up to protect his face as the whip hit him over a dozen times. He fell on his back, but quickly got up, cuts on him. Gera landed, then pointed his New Keyblade at him, staring him down...

"HaHA! Brillient!"

Hades was inside one of the cages, watching with delight.

"That kid's something else! He might even be able to help us get all of those Pure Hearts! He has to be better then that kid Maleficent got!"

He pumped his arm.

"And he will even get to kill Jerkcules! Yeah!"

Gera and Hercules locked blades, Gera being pushed by his godly strength. He grunted as his feet slid back.

_No...._

He bared his teeth.

_I... won't lose!_

He pushed back with all of his strength, enough so that he stopped sliding back.

_I've come too far to lose now!_

He pushed with all his might, giving a battle cry. He started to pushed Hercules back now, the crowd gasping from shock.

_I won't lose now! I've come too far to lose my chance to get Mella BACK!_

He broke the lock on their blades, then kicked Hercules back as hard as he could. He then let the Earth Keyblade form about his arms... into a giant cannon.

"Take this!!!"  
A giant orb of purple energy shot out of the barrel, about as big as a house. Hercules stood up and saw it... too late. There was a huge explosion, Hercules flying back. He hit the barrier, then slid down, hitting the ground. His shirt was come, panting. Gera sighed, letting the Keyblade take its original form. He slowly walked over to him, the crowd cheering loudly at the winner, no matter how short the match was. Hercules looked up at him, his arm on a bent knee.

"That was... a good match... I haven't lost in... a long time..."

Gera just glared down at him. He looked confused.

"G-Gera... what are you...?"

"DO IT!"

Gera kept his sight on Hercules as he turned and saw Hades.

"HADES!?"

"Don't forget our deal, Gera! Beat him for good, and you'll get Mella back! Only I can give her back to you!"

The crowd began to mutter, Hercules turning back to Gera.

"Gera..."

He spun his Keyblades in his hands and lifted his arms. There was a few rips in his sleeves, which showed his arms. Hercules saw them, then nodded, closing his eyes.

"Do it."

The crowd gasped, as Gera was taken unexpected from that. Hercules continued.

"Do it, Gera. I can see quite clearly that you are doing this out of love for someone. And, if it means my life ending, so be it."

Gera's face was twitching, his Keyblades shaking. Then a memory came to his mind... from when he was still in his Station.

_"I promise to use my powers for good! To make everyone profit from them! All evil I see will shudder from me! I will ONLY use my powers for good!!!"_

Those words echoed in his mind as he looked down, Hades crying "Do it! Do it NOW!" over and over...

Gera gave a loud roar and stabbed down with his Keyblades... the crowd gasped, as Phil gave a loud cry.

"I.... I can't do it..."

Gera was kneeling in front of Hercules, his head low. His Keyblades were stabbed into the ground to each side of Hercules, not harming him. Tears were falling from his eyes to the ground.

"I... I just can't... I... have killed before..."

His mind when to how he killed Claton.

"But this... to someone like you? I... just can't... I promised to... use my powers for good... Mella wouldn't want me to break that promise... nor would she want me to kill you, Hercules... I was a fool to even think of accepting this deal..."

Suddenly, a giant ball of fire hit Gera, sending him back to the middle of the arena, his Keyblades to his sides. Hades flicked his wrists.

"Bah, and here I thought you could help us... oh well..."

He slowly went over to Hercules, them slammed his down, binding him with fire chains.

"Now, stay there. I got to finish a deal I promised."

Hercules struggled against the bounds, but was too weakened to break them, watching as Hades went over to Gera. He bent down and grabbed his throat, picking Gera up.

"Well... since you weakened JERKcules so much, I'll do what I promised to do. I rejoin you both... _in the after life!!!_"

He reached back with his other hand, covered with flames, then reached out to grab Gera's head...

Gera reached up and grabbed his hand, the flames burning through his glove. He wasn't choking anymore, but was glaring down at him.

"You... lied to me..."

His body was now covered with his energy, it was even flowing out of his eyes.

"You never intended to bring Mella back... you just wanted me to kill Hercules!"

He bent his body and kicked Hades in his jaw with both feet, knocking him back. He landed on his feet, summoning his Keyblades to his hands.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, HADES!!!"

He dashed forward, stabbing his New Keyblade into the ground, then spun on it, kicking Hades on his jaw again, making his spun around. He then jumped in the air, his Dark Keyblade covered with dark energy. He slashed it at Hades, sending six rings of darkness at him. Each one hit him, sending him back again. Just as he was about to strike again, Hades roared.  
"ENOUGH!!!"

When Gera got close, he punched him back. Then his skin and hair turned red, pointing both hands at Gera.

"BURN, MORTAL!"

Two columns of flame shot out at Gera. He spun his Keyblades in his hands and used them on the flames. They began to cut right through the flames. There they stood at a stand still.... until Gera fell to a knee. Hades laughed, forcing out more flames from his palms. The fire began to engulf him on the ground. He closed his eyes, teeth bared. Suddenly, all of the flames began to circle around him in a ball. Hades stopped his flames when he saw this, wondering what was happening.

"You're pathetic, Hades!"

The flames all forming in to a small, dense ball of fire in Gera's palm, then slowly died out.

"Having to rely on your minions and hired mercs to take down a single guy, you should just do it yourself from the beginning! Now it's TOO LATE!"

He spun his Keyblades in his hands, sparks forming on and around them, then stood with his arms and legs apart in his stance.

"Now you have messed with the wrong guy!"

He threw both Keyblades at Hades, both flying toward Hades. When Gera threw them, he spun and bent down, touching the ground, then jumped toward Hades, a giant fist made of stone coming from the ground. Hades disappeared in a puff of smoke to avoid the Keyblades, then saw Gera coming at him... he couldn't act fast enough as the fist slammed down on him. Gera then landed beside Hades, then kicked him into the air, the stone fist disappearing in a cloud of dust. He jumped into the air after him, then floated in front of him as he hung in the air.

"No one... takes my heart and pain for granted..."

He began to glow as he dashed in the air at Hades. He gave a massive flurry of punches, making it look like he had over a dozen fists striking Hades. He then flipped, kicking Hades in his jaw again, making him go higher in the air, then followed him up. This time, he gave flurries of both kicks and punches. He grabbed Hades' face, his hands in the form of claws, then flew as fast as he could down to the ground. Before they hit the ground, Gera spun in a circle, then slammed his head into the ground, making a crater. Gera jumped out of it, looking down at Hades. He slowly walked down into the crater, then lifted Hades up by his robes.

"Using the fact that Mella died to get me to do your dirty work, and then not even able to complete the deal... that was the worst thing you could do..."  
He pulled his hand back, forming a ball of energy and wind.  
"DIE, YOU BASTARD! _RASENGAN!!!"_

He hit Hades square on with it, making a blast of wind. It sent him spinning to a wall, going a few feet into it... defeated...

Gera dropped to a knee, panting, glaring up at the defeated Hades. Then...

"Wow, you sure did a number on him!"

He turned and saw the kid, his hands on his side.

"And you sure did kick his ass. Not bad for a human."

He reached out with a hand. His arms stretched out to an amazing length. His hand grabbed Hades' robed, then pulled him in.

"He was getting on our nerves anyway."

He dropped Hades on the ground.

"Anyway... we heard a lot about you, Gera. From Jet and Holy."

Gera sighed in releaf. For a second, he though he would have to fight again.

"I take it that you're a god?"

The kid nodded.

"Yeppers! I'm Mallak, God of Destruction. That one over there is the God of Mystic."

He pointed over to his right, which made Gera look... there was Sephiroth, healing Hercules. Gera jumped.

"WHA!? I defeated a GOD!?"

Mallak laughed in a slight high pitch.

"Kind of. He wasn't really using all of his power. In fact, we found him a few years ago."

He turned and watched Sephiroth for a minute.

"Turns out, there are two of him. One is evil while the other is good. Anyway, that's a long story if I continue."

Gera blinked... one was bad enough... but facing two?

_Talk about an over kill..._

"Now, let's heal you up! Even though Hades was a Lessr God, he was still a god."

He went over to Gera, then placed his hands on his shoulders. A green energy covered Gera, giving him his energy and healing him. He lifted his arms, feeling like he could fight again. He stood up, still holding his Keyblades.

"Thanks..."

He watched as Hercules stood up, trying to fix what was left of his cloth. Gera then looked around... the stands were empty, everyone ran when they had the chance. He closed his eyes, facing the ground. Hercules went over to Gera as if nothing happened.

"So, so much for the tournament, huh?"

Gera was silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh?"

Hercules gave Gera a strange look. He looked away.

"I'm sorry... for ruining the tournament..."

Hercules placed his hand on his shoulder, patting it.

"Hey, don't worry. You did what you thought was right. I would have done the same thing, if I was in your position."

"Still doesn't make it right..."

Hercules chuckled. He pumped his arm with a smile on his face.

"Maybe not, but I still can't blame you."

Gera gave a small smile.

"... Thank you, Hercules..."

His Keyblades disappeared, as his clothing went back to normal, the black lines that rand down his cheeks and around his jaw disappearing. He turned to Hades, glaring at him.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Mallak turned to Hades.

"Oh... this and that..."

He gave an evil smile at him.

"You know.... I wasn't ALWAYS good, and having that past DOES come in handy at times."

Gera blinked, surprised by his expression. Sephiroth went over to the group.

"Sorry to break this up, but we need to go."

Mallak sighed, hanging his head, moaning,

"Alriiiiiiiiiiiiight..... damn...."

He picked Hades up and slung him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing.

"Well, see ya later, Gera! I can tell that we will see more of each other!"

With that, Sephiroth warped, while Mallak seemed like he turned to dust with Hades... Gera closed his eyes again.

"I... might as well go... I got to find Sora..."

With that, he turned around and was about to make a portal when Hercules stopped him.

"Wait... about Sora... he said he was going to go back somewhere, before he left."

He turned to look at Hercules, then nodded.

"Thank you.... by the way..."

He poked him in his chest.

"Put some damn clothes back on. Only women would want to see you without it on."

He waved with a smile on his face.

"See you later."

With that, he made a portal and jumped in it, Hercules laughing in the back...

_**End of Chapter 2...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Return to a Familiar Town and a Friendly Reunion**_

Gera was floating in darkness, flying along. He sighed.

"Man... haven't floated in darkness in a while..."

He then suddenly felt himself transforming, his clothes changing to where the chains were attached, scraps of leather on the shoulders and chains on his arms, and the black lines that ran down his checks and jaw bone.

"Huh? What the...?"

He looked at himself, wondering what was happening.

**"Don't worry. I changed you back into this form. You can only use the Earth Keyblade when you are like this."**

He shrugged, placing his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

"Alright... I don't really mind."

If it meant gaining some power, without any possible damage to his heart or body, he was fine... then he began to fall.. feeling wind on his face. He kept his eyes closed.

"I swear to God... if I am falling again...."

He opened his eyes, seeing himself falling into a familiar world...

_**Traverse Town; 1st District**_

He spun around to where he was falling feet first. Then he summon his black angel wings, which slowed down his fall. He looked at his wings, thinking.

_I... wonder why I have these wings..._

The thought troubled him, but he flapped them, making him fall even slower...

Yuffie was laying on the steps, her leg bent with her hands behind her head. She sighed, shifting a little.

"Man... I miss Gera...."

"Oh? You miss 'im, eh?"

Yuffie jumped, blushing deep red. She quickly sat up and looked behind her... and saw Cid, still having a long toothpick in his mouth. He had his arms cross, smiling and chuckling.

"Got'cha thinking about that boy, hmmmm?"

She blushed even more.

"N-no! I-I just-"

"Oh? So you know another Gera? Should I know this one, too?"

Yuffie covered her face as Cid busted out laughing, his face up in the air. He suddenly stopped.

"Well, speak of the devil."

Gera gently landed on the ground, then dismissed his wings. He was holding a feather in his hand, still thinking about it... Yuffie slowly turned and saw him. One thought came to mind.

_What... happened to him?_

She still got up, though, and ran to him. He sensed someone, and knew who it was by the sound of her steps. He quickly turned when she was close and placed the feather behind her ear, smiling warming to her.

"Hey, Yuffie. It's good to see you again."

She slightly blushed from the small token, but smiled back.

"Good to see you, too, Gerara."

"Blah... think I'm gonna be sick..."

Cid was bent over a bit, pretending to gag. Gera turned and shook his head at him jokingly.

"Hey Cid. Still that old redneck we all know and love?"

He waved at him, smiling broadly.

"Yep! Hey, wait-"

Gera interrupted him, looking down at Yuffie.

"Sorry to just suddenly come out of no where... again... but I've heard that Sora might be here."

Foot steps came from behind him, but Gera already knew whose it were.

"Yeah, he's here. He came here after locking two Keyholes."  
Leon stopped behind him as he turned to face him.

"So... he's _here, here._ Or did I miss him... _again?_"

Yuffie nodded, hopping a little.

"Yep yep! He's probably in the 2nd District. He's searching for the Keyhole for this world."

Gera sighed happily.

"_Finally!_ Well, if you all will excuse me... I got to make sure he's alright."

With that, he just... vanished. Yuffie, Leon, and Cid all stood in shock. Leon blinked a bit, as if his eyes were deceiving him.

"He's... gotten more powerful..."

Yuffie gently took the feather from behind her ear and began to look at it.

"Yeah... he has..."  
She ran it in her fingers... it was so soft...

***************************

Gera was dashing along the roof tops, so that no enemies, god or Heartless, could see him. He was thinking to himself, his mind racing.

_How has he been?_

_Has he grown stronger with his Keyblade?_

_Was he unharmed from when our home was destroyed?  
Has he found Riku or Kairi yet?  
I wonder if he has met any new friends? Knowing him, he probably did._

Then, one more thought came to mind.

_What will he say when he sees me...?_

He thought about that... he was now a bit worried, but knew that Sora would still accept him as a friend. Sora was like a brother to him, the same with Riku and Kairi (except Kairi would be like a sister). If he couldn't trust him, then he couldn't trust anyone...

He stopped on top of the gate, looking down... there, at long last, he saw Sora, along with what looked like a...

"A duck? And... is that a dog!?"

He tilted his head in confusion. Then saw the Opposite Armor slamming its boots on the duck and dog on the wall. Sora turned around.

"DONALD! GOOFY!"

He was about to run toward them when a hand landed on top of Sora, pinning him on the ground. Gera pulled the hood over his head.

"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it, you fool..."  
He pulled out his guns, then dashed at the body of the Armor. He kicked it with both legs, then jumped over it, shooting it a few times before landing infront of Sora, then fired as fast as he could, like two machine guns. The Opposite Armor had to pull its arms and legs back, using them as a shield. Donald and Goofy landed on their feet, wobbly, then saw Gera.

"Hey! Who are ya!?"

Donald jumped in the air, his temper flaring. He turned and looked at him for a moment, giving the Armor a chance to try to shoot a black orb at him and Sora. Gera quickly scooped Sora in his arms and jumped in the air, avoiding the attack. He landed next to Goofy, placing Sora down. He looked up at Gera.

"Hey... who... are you...?"

Gera chuckled, knowing the hood was hiding his face. He stood up and turned away from them, then reached out with his right hand... summoning his Dark Keyblade. Donald and Goofy gasped at the sight, as Goofy spoke.

"A-another Keyblade!?"

Then they both took out their weapons, Donald speaking proudly.

"Then we KNOW you're good! We'll back you up-"

"Stay here."  
Donald started, shocked with Gera's order. He turned to him, his purple eyes showing.

"I can handle this Heartless myself. Just make sure Sora is safe."

The Opposite Armor floated in front of him, getting ready for an attack. Gera stood in his stance, using only his Dark Keybalde. He roared.

_**"Bring it, you fool!!!"**_

He jumped in the air, slashing multiple times at the Armor, sending waves of energy at it. Each one hit each limb... but didn't destroy them. He grunted as he dashed around it in the air, suddenly going the opposite way to confuse the Armor time to time. It sent its feet at him. He ducked from the first one, then jumped over the second foot. He cart-wheeled in the air to avoid a hand from above him, then grabbed the other hand from behind him. He glared at the Opposite Armor, squeezing its hand between his right arm and body until it was destroyed. The Armor gave a roar as it spun its last hand at Gera.

He landed on the ground, then flew backwards, his feet a few inches from the ground. The Armor then sent its feet after him, all three limbs at once. Gera stopped infront of the bell tower, smiling under his hood.

"Fell for it like another stupid Heartless..."

He lifted his hands in front of him, then made a fist out of them both. He brought them together, then reached down to his left foot. Suddenly, he jumped in the air, raising his fists.... the ground from under the limbs turned vertically, looking like a sheet of the ground. Gera chuckled, then landed, his fists at his side. The earth flipped over on top of the limbs, flattening them under the land. The Opposite Armor roared again, spinning toward Gera. He ran up the wall and jumped over the Armor. He took out his guns and turned around, then flew backwards as the Armor spun at him. He jumped sideways, doing one long cart-wheel (where his lands doesn't even touch the ground), beginning to shoot at it as fast as he could, then flipped backwards. He landed on his feet, then few back again. He continued his firing non-stop, doing another long cart wheel to his right... then he hit a wall. He turned and looked at the wall right quick, then turned back around toward the Armor... a few feet away from him...

At Donald and Goofy's angle, it looked like the Armor had hit Gera and was grinding him into the wall, making Donald gasp and Goofy bring his hands to his mouth. Then they saw sparks... They leaned over to try to see him... Gera had his hands around the bottom of it, the sparks were from his metal hands and the armor spinning against his hands. The Armor slowly spun to a stop, facing him. He tried to move, even to go up... but was stuck in Gera's grasp. He smiled again under his hood.

_Wow... got to thank Jet again for these arms!_

He gave a grunt as he lifted the body of the Opposite armor over his head. He jumped into the air, then began to spin around, faster and faster, until he threw the Armor into the ground. He then quickly summoned his Dark Keyblade, then flew down on top of it, stabbing his Keyblade through it, landing on a knee. An explosion of darkness erupted from the stab, destroying the body of the Opposite Armor and making a crater in the ground...

Gera stood up, pulling his Keyblade from the ground, then swung it, getting the dirt off of it. He then sensed some more Heartless... he turned to his left... and saw a few Shadows on the wall in the fountain... about to go in the Keyhole... His Keyblade gave a flash at the tip, making him look from it to the Keyhole...

".... Alright..."

He pointed his Keyblade at the Heartless. Some dark lights began to shine at the tip of it, then a beam of purple light shot out. It hit the first Shadow, killing it. He then pointed it at another, this time the beam of light shooting quickly, the beam killing the other Shadow. He spun his Keyblade around his hands, then kicked to the side... a Soldier had tried to attack him from the side, ut Gera kicked it, making it fly back, hitting the wall close to Donald and Goofy, killing it.

Suddenly, a massive wave of Shadows formed around Gera, about 20. They all jumped on Gera, blocking all view of him. Finally, Sora stood up, and saw the crowd of Shadows.

"Umm... guys... what's going on?"

A small flash of light came from the Shadows, then one long whip was seen, scattering the Shadows and killing them all. Gera had the handle of the Earth Keyblade in his hand, the whip quickly shrinking and forming back to its original shape. He sighed as he saw a small crowd of Soldiers and Fat Bodies form in front of him. He shook his head, then stopped, seeing Sora, Donald, and Goofy step in front of him, ready for battle as Sora turning to him, at first staring at his Keyblades, then up at him.

"Don't worry, we'll help you this time!"

Gera chuckled. He placed his hand on Sora's shoulder as he stepped in front of them. He rose his hands up at his sides, then sucked in some air, closing his eyes... the group of Heartless then charged at them. He opened his eyes, then blew out, his tongue out. A giant ball of black flames blew out of his mouth, engulfing each and every one of the Heartless. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had to cover their faces from it, then stood in shock from it. Gera closed his mouth, stopping the flames.... the area in front of him was covered with black flames, which slowly began to die. He then pointed his Dark Keyblade at the Keyhole. Bright lights began to form on the tip, then shot out and went into the Keyhole. It began to shine, making a locking noise echo through the 2nd District, then slowly began to fill itself in and two jets of water came up from the fountain.

"And that, Sora-"

He pulled his hood back, turning his head and smiling to Sora.

"Is how it's done."

_**End of Chapter Three...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Storytelling**_

Sora just stared up at Gera, his mouth open... he couldn't believe it! Gera, the person who he thought he knew so well, was so powerful...

"Gera... I found you!"

Gera tilted his head like something hit it.

"It's more like **I **found **you, **Sora. I've been in three worlds looking for ya!"

He poked Sora's chest, acting like he was annoyed.

"Like in the Deep Jungle! That Claton guy you thought you defeated came back! I had to finish his ass off before he killed the gorillas!"

He crossed his arms.

"And where Hercules is! All you did was fight in some wanna be tournament, while I fought in some real battles! All YOU had to do is fight some three headed dog! All it probably wanted was a doggy treat!" (Note: That would be one huge treat! )

Sora just began to laugh, smiling happily.

"Yep! You're Gera, there's no mistaking it!"

Gera chuckled, placing his hands down to his sides.

"And you're the Sora that I know that would sleep all day and make Riku and I work on the freaking raft! Oh! By the way..."

He reached in his coat and pulled out something.

"This is the last thing from the raft. What the hell is this!?"

He held up Sora's knot from the Islands, there were countless knots that were all bundled up in one huge ball, bigger then Gera's head. Sora took a closer look at it.

"What? What is that?"

"It's the knot only you can make! Oi!"

He gave it to Sora, crossing his arms again. He just looked at it, then began to laugh again. Slowly, as Sora laughed, Gera began to laugh, too. They were both nearly on their knees, both from releaf that they found each other and from how he acted. As soon as they were done, Goofy waved at Gera.

"Hey! Good to meet ya! I'm Goofy! This here is Donald."

Gera turned to Donald, and knew that he was a wizard.

"Oh... well, hello! I got to thank you for looking after Sora. He can be a bit of a... well... a pain."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

Gera just laughed again. Donald had his arms crossed, glaring up at him. He stopped laughing, and looked down at him.

"Ummm... yeah? What? Do I have something on my face?"

Sora poked his cheeks.

"Yeah, those lines! You look like some sort of robo! We should call you Mr. RoboRobo!"

The Voice began to laugh out loud in Gera's head at that.

_**He has a point, you know.**_

_Ahhh, shut up!_

Donald shook his head, pointing up at him.

"No! You're a person who uses darkness! Aren't you supposed to be evil! And then be a Heartless!?"

Gera raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Darkness isn't an evil element, it's just the people who use it for evil. Same as not all Light users are good. And so what? I'm a Darkling. Woopie-freaking-do!"

Donald began to fume.

"Hey! Don't get wise with me-"

Gera chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me simple it out for you; Some. Darklings. Are. Good."

Donald gave one of his yells as he snapped, casting Fire at him. With each one he cast, Gera lazily blocked it with his right hand. While blocking it, he turned to Sora.

"Hey, Sora. Have you met a guy that... well... the guy we saw on our island right before it was destroyed? The guy in the silver armor? Anywhere in your travels?"

Sora watched Gera block the attacks with his bare hands.

"Umm... no, I haven't..."

He saw that his hands were metal.

"Gera! What happened to your hands!?"

Donald stopped attacking, hearing the worried voice of Sora. Gera turned his head away, a depressed look on his face... the moment where he lost his arms... where Mella was cut in two... him powerless... even though he didn't show it, it haunted him... There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, Gera slowly bringing his left hand to clutch his right arm. He closed his eyes, then began to head down an ally, talking.

"Just... follow me down to the 3rd District..."

Sora had a confused look on his face, but followed after him. Goofy jumped.

"Sora! Wait up!"

He jogged after them, as did Donald...

********************

Gera was standing in the middle of the square, silent. He needed to tell Sora what has happened to him, incase Talon decided to jump him and surprise him with news of this. He couldn't put it past Talon to do such a dirty trick.

"Let's.... start the story from when I got here..."

He told his story, trying to make it as detailed as he could. He stopped when he was at the part where he saw Mella and Talon where they were now.

"Mella... she was... an important person... to say the least..."

Sora put his hand son his hips, talking jokingly.

"Ohhhhhhhh? A girl? You two were all love-dovey?"

Gera closed his eyes, turning around from Sora.

"... We... should have been..."

He went over to in front of the town map and knelt down to the ground. He touched it with two fingers... there was a wide spot where the ground was tinted red. He then continued with his story... the fight with Talon... him first cutting off his right arm... then left.... and last... was slicing Mella in two in front of him, too weak to do anything...

Sora didn't know what to say, nor what to do. Goofy and Donald just stood there in shock... they had never heard such a tale before. Gera started to walk toward the gate that lead to the 1st District.

"And that, Sora... is why my arms are mechanical... I was too weak to save the woman that I loved. Be sure that you are strong enough when the time comes for YOU to protect Kairi..."

Sora just watched him go, a sad look on his face. Goofy turned to Sora, also with the same look.

"Has he always been like that?"  
Sora shook his head.

"No... but, so much has happened to him... and we only know about half of his story."

"Half?"

Donald looked up at him, thinking a bit. Sora nodded.

"Yes... we don't know what happened before he came to Destiny Islands."

Gera leaned against a lamp post in the 1st District, thinking to himself with his hands in his pockets.

_That... wasn't what I wanted my reunion with Sora to be like..._

He lifted his right hand, looking at it. He opened and closed it.

_But... he needed to know... he needs to be strong... Talon could pop up at any minute and kill him..._

He looked up at the sky, seeing another shooting star flying across it.

_... Another world fallen by the Heartless..._

He closed his eyes, a song coming to his mind. He quietly mouthed it, feeling like it was appropriate.

_"Come to me Children, and Follow my Way_

_Into the Word of Darkness and Magic._

_With all my Power, I'll show you the Way..._

_To all your Dreams, Hopes, and Illusions..."_

_He began to hum it a bit, while mouthing a few words._

_"Darkness..."_

_"Magic..."_

_"Power..."_

_"Dreams..."  
"Hopes..."_

_"Illusions..."_

_"Come to me Children, and Follow my Way_

_Into the Word of Darkness and Magic._

_With all my Power, I'll show you the Way..._

_To all your Dreams, Hopes, and Illusions..."_

He opened his eyes, still looking up.

"You know, you have a very nice voice."

Gera jumped and turned around, blushing... but saw no one.

".... Eh?"

"Hey! Up here!"

He looked up... and saw Yuffie, standing ontop of the lamp post. Gera just a gave a look.

_How the Hell did I not see her there?_

She saw the look on his face, then giggled, jumping down in front of him.

"I'm a ninja, so don't be surprised if you can't see me when I don't want you to!"

Gera smiled a bit.

"Oh? So you have been following me around?"

He gently poked her forehead.

"Stalker."

Yuffie turned beat red.

"I am not!"

"Oh? Then why were you spying on me, Stalker?"

She stomped her foot, flustered.

"I am NOT!"

He laughed, shaking his head. Just then, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked into the 1st District, his hands behind his head. He stopped when he saw Gera and Yuffie.

"Hey! Gera! You know Yuffie?"

Gera turned and saw him, then motioned him over. As they came over, he answered.

"Yeah. After our Islands was destroyed, I was stuck in some sort of dark abyss for a day or two, then fell down... exactly there. Damn Voice keeps on making me land in a world from the damn sky... pisses me off..."

Sora tilted his head, confused.

"Voice?"

"Oh! Ummm..."

Yuffie turned to Gera, wondering why he hadn't told him yet. He chuckled nervously.

"A-anyway! You found Riku, right?"

Sora nodded, still wondering about the Voice Gera mentioned on accident.

"Yeah, we saw him a few hours ago, right after we saw Merlin."

"Merlin?"

"Oh, he's the Wizard that lives near the 3rd District. We can show you to him later, if you want."

He nodded. Hey, why not learn a few new spells? He already knew Reflect, an advanced spell. Imagine what other spells he could learn!

"Speaking of which... Yuffie, where did you get that feather?"

"Oh, this?"

Yuffie pulled the feather from behind her ear, smiling happily.

"Gera gave it to me! It's from his wings."

There was a moment of silence, then...

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!? You have wings, Gera!?"

Gera began to blush a bit.

"Umm-"

They all stopped, hearing a voice echo through out the whole world... it was a man, singing.

_"Come to me Children, and Follow my Way_

_Into the Word of Darkness and Magic._

_With all my Power, I'll show you the Way..._

_To all your Dreams, Hopes, and Illusions..."_

The door in every house opened at the same time. Small children began to walk out of them in their pjs. One little girl had a stuffed bear in her right hand, while in her left she was dragged her mother, who was trying to stop her. Everyone looked around with a confused look on their faces. Leon then came running down the steps, stopping infront of them.

"We have a problem. Some guy is in the 2nd District, singing that song!"

_"Come to me Children, and Follow my Way_

_Into the Word of Darkness and Magic._

_With all my Power, I'll show you the Way..._

_To all your Dreams, Hopes, and Illusions..."_

With the song repeated, even more children began to walk out of their homes. Leon turned around and watched them, trying to stay calm.

"It's dangerous for them to leave the 1st District! The Heartless can get them!"

Gera placed a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"Leon! What did this guy look like? What is he doing!?"

Leon turned to him.

"It's a guy in silver armor with long, silver hair with spikes at the end of it. He's just singing and dancing a bit. He put up a barrier to block anyone but children from entering!"

Gera's eyes grew wide... revenge and anger clear in them. He ran forward a bit, then summoned his Keyblades.

"TALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!"

He bent down, then flew into the air, his energy covering his body. The ground cracked under him as he did. Sora dashed after him, but stopped, seeing him fly away. He turned to everyone else.

"Well, c'mon! We got to follow him!"

**************************************

Gera was flying forward as fast as he could, the words echoing still in the world.

_"Come to me Children, and Follow my Way-"_

_Talon... I swear I will kill you!_

_"Into the Word of Darkness and Magic.-"_

_You won't bring harm to these kids!_

_"With all my Power, I'll show you the Way...-"_

_I don't care how powerful you are! I will defeat you!_

_"To all your Dreams, Hopes, and Illusions..."_

_You are a liar, Talon! You destroy their hope, dreams, and everything else they hold sacred to them!_

He flew even faster, energy flowing from every part of his body. He roared.  
**"TALON! I SWEAR I WILL END YOUR TYRANNY! YOU WON'T HAVE THESE CHILDREN!!!!"**

He then flew faster again, making a sonic boom...

_**End of Chapter Four...**_

(Note: The song is from the artist DHT. They own the rights to this. Figured I should say this, to give them credit)


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Not from Author: I apologize for the link not working. I believe that fanfiction has a setting where it blocks all links to other sites, where it deletes the part which is before the '.com'. This has foiled every possible way that I could think of of letting you see the person (for I cannot discribe him that well). This might even cause me to use another site for my stories, for there is absolutly no reason for them to block out every other single site, especially photobucket, a trusted site. So, I am very sorry for this spoiler (in my own damn story - trust me, I am beyond pissed about this), to see the picture, you must go to photobucket and search for "Kratos in God Armor". I really do hate giving out the name so early. Again, I apologize.  
**__**Also, if anyone knows how to give links to other sites for pictures, please (I'm BEGGING you) tell me.**_

**_Remember, go to photobucket and search for "Kratos in God Armor" for his picture. )_**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Spartan and the Male Siren**_

As Sora and the rest ran toward the 2nd District, they stopped outside of the door, surrounded by five Invisibles, which were blocking the door. Sora summoned his Keyblade, looking around.

"Gah... get out of our way!"

He charged at one, but it easily blocked it and locked blades with him. It stared down at Sora like he was nothing, then threw him back, making him land on his back.

"Sora!"  
Donald and Goofy went to his side as Sora grunted, sitting up.

"Dang it! We got to get through!"

At that second, the Invisibles began to charge at them... but then stopped. The loudest roar from a man was heard, which literly shook the ground. The Invisibles floated back, looking around widly. The roar kept going for about a minute, then stopped. Then the man that made the roar made another... this time it was getting louder...

A man in armor landed in front of the Invisibles, kneeling down, skin as white as snow with a red tattoo on his face, bald... he slowly stood up, glaring at the Heartless and was grunting.

**_--- "http://" and then "media." and then "photobucket" and then ".com/image/kratos%20in%20god%20armor/xshadowdark/God%20of%20War/god-of-war-ii" and then "?o=4" ---_**

Sora and Leon just stared at the man, as Donald and Goofy stepped back, dragging Sora with them. The man pulled out two short sword off of his back, both where connected by chains which the other end were wrapped around his arms, on his armor. The man roar once more.

"COME, MINIONS OF THE DARK! I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF HADES!!!"

He charged forward, as did the Invisible when they saw him. The man pulled his arms back, the sliced down on one Invisible, cutting through even its sword. Darkness spewed from its chest from the cut. The man rolled to the side to avoid anm attack from the second one, then gave a furry of stabs from his swords, stabbing the Invisible multiple times. What was left of the Heartless was a few scraps of skin, which soon turned into a black smoke. The next to flew right at him, their blades pointing at him. The man spun around, spinning his swords on their chains, which sliced through one of the Invisibles. He then hopped in the air, his knees bent, then slammed down his blades on top of the second Invisible. Lava erupted from where the blades hit the ground, melting the Heartless. The last Heartless came at him at his side, trying to stab his side. He caught the blade in his hand, then turned to the Heartless. He began to breathe hard, breaking the blade in his hand, then reached out with his other hand. He grabbed the Invisible's throat, then grabbed its legs with his other hand. he gave a loud roar as he easily ripped it in two, turning it into a black cloud of smoke...

The man stood straight up, then breathed deeply. He turned to Sora and company, and began to walk toward them...

************************************

Gera stopped on top of a building, looking down at the children, slowly strolling down the path...

_"Come to me Children and Follow my Way,_

_Into the World of Darkness and Magic._

_With all my Power I'll Show you the Way_

_To all your Dreams, Hopes, and Illusions..."_

He scowled, looking around for the one who's singing the song.

_Come on, Talon, you Bastard... where are you...?_

A silver portal appeared under the bell tower... Talon walking out of it with a smile on his face. He watched as the children were slowly coming to him, forming a crowd in front of him. He raised his arms into the air, and repeated the song... or was it a chant...?

_"Come to me Children and Follow my Way,_

_Into the World of Darkness and Magic._

_With all my Power I'll Show you the Way_

_To all your Dreams, Hopes, and Illusions..."_

A giant portal, swirling with dark red energy formed between him and the children, flat on the ground. The children began to walk into it, slowly sinking in it. Gera's eyes grew wide as he watched.

"What... is he doing...?"

He shook his head. He couldn't just stand up there and watch! He dashed across the roof tops till he was beside the portal. He raised his palm a bit, then formed some of his black fire into a giant ball, mimicing Hades' attack. He tossed it at Talon. It hit him on his side, causing him to grunt loudly, knocked to the side. He quickly recovered in the air and landed with his legs far apart, his left hand on the ground. He looked around wildly, trying to find out who did it. As he searched, Gera summoned and pointed his Dark Keyblade at the portal. Dark lights formed on the tip of it, then shot out, hitting the middle of the dark red portal. The portal slowly began to fade away, the pathway locked. The children that were sinking into it where raising from it, until each and everyone was out. In a few seconds, the portal was completely gone. Talon went over to where he stood, staring at the ground, eyes wide from anger and shock.

"No...."

He roared into the sky, energy bursting from his body.

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"**_

He looked around again, teeth bared, animal like.

_**"WHO THE HELL DID THAT!? WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!?!?!?"**_

"Up here, Talon."

He turned his head up at the roof tops... and saw Gera. He stood with his side toward Talon, his right leg on the side of roof top wall, his Keyblade in hand, glaring down at him, shadows on the side of his face, eyes glowing bright purple. Talon's face turned from anger to a mixture of shock. Then went back into utter anger.

_**"HOW THE F****** HELL DID YOU SURVIVE!?"**_

Gera shook a finger at him, smiling a bit.

"Oooo, watch that mouth; We have young ears near."

Talon turned and saw the children, who looked like they just woke up, rubbing their eyes. One look up at him, and said a simple question.

"Did our prayers finally come true? Did God send us a savor from the dark things? Should we say another prayer?"

Some of the children nodded to each other, Gera watched, amazed that they were so religious. As some prayed, Talon's eyes grew even more wide... this time from fear.

"D-d-don't pray to Him... s-stop it!!!"

Gera gave a strong laugh, smiling widely.

"Oh? What's this? Is the great ex-god actually afraid of some children praying to God? Are you THAT afraid of Him?"

He motioned to the children with his hand. Talon glared up at Gera, reaching back with his hand, then shot out a beam of energy at him. Gera jumped toward Talon, just above the beam, floating down. Talon noticed the harden look on Gera's face... seeing him stronger now...

Talon growled, stopping his attack.

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE A THORN IN MY SIDE!!!"

He held his hand back, forming a small ball of energy, then threw it at Gera. He disappeared, the ball going harmlessly in the sky. He reappeared behind Talon, then held his hand back. A small jet of black flames formed, condensed. He then leaped forward and pressed it against Talon's back. A giant blast of fire shot out, consuming Talon's body. He pulled his hand back and leaped back... the ally that led to the dalmatians was completely melted, the walls looking like lava as they slowly dripped down to the ground. Gera blinked, shocked.

_Did... did I do that...?_

A child gave a shriek, making Gera turn around as fast as he could. Talon's body was forming together.. he had his Keyblade against a little girl's throat with a blood thirsty grin on his face. Gera gasped, eyes wide. Talon spoke, pressing the blade against the child's throat.

"Now... stop being such a pain and finally die. I even cut your arms off, and STILL you survive, and even have new arms! What does it take to kill a simple mortal?"

Gera took a step forward, but Talon pressed his blade hard on the child's neck, drawing some blood.

"Nuh-uh! Dismiss your Keyblade, Gera. Do it, or this child loses her head!"

"God... help me..."

Talon jerked a bit, eyes wide from the girl whispering that. He slowly looked down at her.

"Shut up..."

"God... help me... please..."

"I said shut up...."

The girl closed here eyes, weeping.

"Please..."

Talon roared.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!"

He was about to slice the girl's throat, Gera reaching out, but then... his arm stopped. Talon looked down, then tried to move his arm... it wouldn't move.

Then he could move it again, so he reached up and tried to stab the girl... then stopped again, seeing a person at his right, walking toward in from the ally that lead to the 3rd District. He turned his head and looked at the man... his face slowly formed into utter fear, letting go of the girl and stepping back from the man... the man wore a pure white dress suit, and was black. Gera blinked, noticing he look like Morgan Freeman! The man stepped forward, then crossed his arms, staring at Talon, as if he could see his very soul. He spoke, even sounding like Freeman!

"Talon... do you really think that I would ignore this many of My Children praying to me, and this one special little girl's prayer? You were foolish in summoning My Children to you..."

_**End of Chapter Five...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Father**_

The man walked toward Sora, his armor clinking together as he did. Leon and Yuffie got in front of Sora and aimed their weapons toward him. The man stopped, glaring at them. Before anything else could happen, some foot steps were heard from the roof tops, along with some music, which sounded like was coming from ear phones. Donald and Goofy turned and look, then gasped as three Air Soldiers flew threw the air. They were stopped by two arms that were stretched out from over the roof top, out of sight. They grabbedtheir legs, then slammed them in the ground as if they were rag dolls. A kid a small mowhawk jumped down from above, landing in front of the group. There were ear phones in his ears, as he mouthed some lyrics.

"_Let's start a Riot - a Riot._

_Let's start a Riot!_

_Let's start a _- Oh! Hey there!"

He noticed them, turning around, smiling, pausing his music. He then tilted his head, looking at Sora past everyone.

"Hey... wait... aren't you that kid that has the Kingdom Key?"

The man in the armor nodded, then turned to walk away. The kid patted his side, too short to reach his shoulders.

"Oi! Cheer up already! You get to kill as many Heartless as you want here! Enjoy yourself-"

The man turned to the kid, growling as he spoke in a deep voice.

"Incase you haven't noticed, we CAN'T enjoy ourselves. Now, go play, Mallak."

He stormed through the door to the 2nd District, kicking the doors wide open as he did. Mallak just shook his head, turning to the group.

"Hey there! Sorry for Kratos. He can be bit of a... sour puss! And he's even like that after having those powers for a while..."

He gave a wide smile, opening his arms.

"Anyway, I'm Mallak! You must be... Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, and Yuffiefie... fie.... fie... fie?"

He scratched his head kind of awkwardly, chuckling. Yuffie gave him a look, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And... Mallak... you KNOW that guy?"

"Who CARES!?"

Sora stood up, then walked past Leon and Yuffie.

"Gera is in the 2nd District, fighting that Talon guy and-"

"Did you say Talon?"

Mallak's eyes were wide. Sora started, then nodded.

"Huh-uh..."

Malladgave a wide grin, showing his fangs. He turned around, chuckling.

"FINALLY... we got that guy! Yeah!"

He pumped his arms as energy began to swarm around him. The whites of his eyes turned black while the color turned red. He turned to the group.

"If you want to come, then you better hurry! Knowing Kratos, he's already there! And ready to kick Talon's ass!"

Mallak's legs then began to run in place, then he shot forward through the door, laughing. The group stood there for a moment, Yuffie stood in front of them.

"Well, come on, yall! We got to get there!"

Sora nodded as they followed Mallak to the 2nd District...

**************************************

The man that looked like Morgan Freeman just gave a smile at Talon... who had utter fear clear on his face, taking a few steps back. Gera looked from Talon, then to the man.

"Ummm... are you Morgan Freeman?"

The man gave a warm chuckle, smiling.

"Oh no... I am not Morgan. I just took his form, since it is a famous and modern look of Me."

He took a few steps toward the children, then went to the girl which Talon almost killed. He gently placed his hand on her head, still smiling.

"I'm here to answer a prayer sent to Me from this little girl. Tell me, Bella, you wanted a stuff bear for a while, haven't you?"

The girl gave a shocked look, but gave a nod.

"Yes, sir..."

The man gave another warm chuckle.

"No need for 'sirs.' Here you go, little one."

He waved his hand a little. A giant stuffed bear with brown fur and black beads for eyes appeared in her arms. Bella jumped a little, then looked down at the bear. She gave a warm smile.

"Thank you, mister!"

The man gave a very warm smile.

"You're very wel-"

"ENOUGH!!!!"

Talon exploded in energy, arms pumped. Gera jumped back, his eyes wide from the energy he sensed from him... was he summoning all of his powers?

The man gave a sigh, watching as Talon's full energy made the ground ripple like water, threatening to break into another dimension.

"Now, now, my child. No need for that... for, you see, you cannot ever hope to win against me."

He waved his hand casually. Talon's energy suddenly disappeared... making him started, eyes wide. Gera gasped, his eyes wide... who was this guy!?

"Who ARE you?"

The man turned to Gera, giving him another warm smile.

"Me? Well... I can't tell you me REAL name, but you know me very well as... well... Holy Father, The Father, The Holy Spirit, and, most commonly, _God._"

Gera's eyes couldn't have possibly gotten bigger as he fell on his butt from shock, his mouth open.  
"N-no way...."

God gave a chuckle.

"Way, Gera. I have watched you in high interest, seeing you grow more powerful, and proving to people that Darkness is not evil. But, alas, you are not the reason I am here. I'm here... because I couldn't take to watch a god, someone that _**I **_made with the ultimate power, harm this little girl."

He sighed sadly as he began to walk toward Talon, who began to back up from him.

"And... someone who used the Forbidden Technique... someone that destroyed a whole dimension... killing trillions, and countless more of MY children... aiming for Gera, who has done NOTHING to you. True, he DID wish for adventure, but not at the cost of his arms and the woman that he loved- oh, come now, Yuffie. You should have known by now that Gera did love her."

Gera and Talon turned and saw the children being lead out by Leon and Mallak, while Donald and Goofy stood in the ally that lead to the Third District, making sure that no Heartless could ambush them, and to make sure that Talon couldn't run... Kratos was standing in front of the fountain, waiting for God's word to attack Talon. Sora was watching from above the fountain, while Yuffie was above Talon, peeking down on them. Her eyes were wide and watery. Gera looked up at her.  
"Yuffie..."

God nodded, weaving his hands together infront of him.

"Yes... she has been watching for a while, but gave a gasp when I said that Gera loved Mella. There-"

Talon jumped in the air, flipping andwas about to go behind Yuffie when he suddenly was shot through the air and was sent into a wall, the wall itself collapsing on top of him. God hand his hand up, two fingers extended and by his shoulder, as if he pulled something toward him.

"Now now, my child, don't go holding Yuffie hostage. That won't ever work on me. Holy, can you bring him down here."

Talon crawled from the debree of the wall... and right in front of Holy's feet as he glared down at him. He picked him up by the back of his armor, then tossed him on the ground below. He landed hard, then crawled to his knees, coughing... Sora blinked, seeing the fact that Holy and Talon looked very much the same, except for Holy's head and Talon's hair.

Gera slowly stood up and went over to him, then glared down at him. He began to shake... from anger and hatred... the one reason of all of his problems... the one that was so intent on hunting him down... the one that murdered Mella... was right there... in front of him... weak... helpless... he summoned his Keyblades and raised them above his own head in a cross as he glared down at him. Everyone went quiet as they watched, except for God, who sighed.

"You may do what you want, Gera... I'll excuse this act, after all, someone has to do it..."

Gera continued to glare down at him... he could kill him! He was weakened! One strike to his head and heart... and he would be done... the head for his Dark Keyblade and the heart for his Earth Keyblade...

As Gera had his Keyblades up, God gave a strange look at Talon.

_Wait... do I sense two souls in Talon?_

But his thoughts were interrupted by Gera, giving a loud battle cry as he slashed down with his Keyblades... they stabbed in the ground beside Talon, not harming him. Gera turned and began to walk away, but then stopped as God questioned him.

"Do you not want to kill him? Do you not want to gain revenge?"

Gera was silent for a moment before answering.

"There's only one thing I want more then to kill Talon... to make him pay for killing Mella and so many other people.... but I, unlike him-"

He turned his head and stared straight at Talon as he finished.

_"I don't take pleasure in killing weaklings..."_

He then teleported beside Yuffie, making sure she was alright. God gave a little laugh as Talon sat on his knees, eyes wide... he lost... Gera had still beaten him by resisting the temptation of killing him, proving that he was better the Talon was... God turned to Holy.

"Apollo... my old friend... I'm afraid you must do the dirty deed... I know it will be hard, but you must..."

Holy gave a sad nod as he slowly walked over to Talon. He unsheathed his Keyblade and held it up in the air, glaring down at Talon.... he looked up at Holy, then asked a simple question.

"Apollo... don't do this...do you want to kill your own brother?"

_**End of Chapter Six...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Family History**_

"HEY! HOLY!"

Holy was laying on a cloud, his hands behind his head, resting. He was in Heaven, resting while he could, the sun shining brightly on them. Talon flew over to him from his side... he looked different, his face having a kind expression to it. Both Talon and Holy looked younger, like they were 20.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a mission?"

Holy looked up at Talon with a grin.

"Finished it. I swear, those Geth in the Mass Effect Dimension really are annoying... they pop keep on attacking planets for resources, while they easily could! And those Dragon Teeth they have..."

He shook his head, sighing.

"That's some way to go..."

Talon nodded, crossing his legs as he floated in place.

"Yeah... I've seen your reports on them, and some pictures... damn."

He turned his head, facing the sky.

"You know... our job would be so much more simpler if these people would just be peaceful..."

Holy gave a chuckle, stretching, then made a cowboy hat out of thin air, placing it over his face to block the light. The cloud formed onto his body, no matter what he did.

"Yeah... but what's life without a few battles? Oh, hey Mallak."

Mallak appeared behind them, scrolling on the clouds and had a look that made it clear he was exhausted and annoyed. Bullets were coming out of his skin, with no blood, as if his body was made of rubber. He turned to Holy and Talon, eye twitching.

"You know... you were lucky this time in the job selection... you chose a diemnsion that had bullets that were made of energy! While the one **I** was in was like the freaking Civil War! Bah... they thought I was a slave because I was tan... but I showed them!"

He gave a smile, holding his palm up. A giant orb of red energy form in it, the disappeared as he strolled down the clouds. Holy and Talon laughed a bit, but was interrupted by a strong voice.

**"Talon, there is a mission for you."**

Talon looked up in the air, his hands behind his back.

"Yes, sir?"

As the voice spoke, Holy moved his hat up and looked at Talon, worried...

**"This mission is one only you can do, Talon. You need to go to the Demonic Dimension and put down a rebellion before they destroy everything there. They even have the ability to cross into other dimensions. The ones rebelling are a mixture of human and demons, while the leader is a demon... one that can match a god's strength. Talon, this is why I am sending you, our stronger god, the God of Twilight and Dawn, to it. Please get ready as soon as possible... if you need help, you can ask at any time..."**

Talon gave a slight bow with his head.

"Yes sir. I'll be ready soon for this."

Holy looked away, he had a bad feeling about this...

"Hey, Talon...?"

"Hm?"

He turned to Holy with a smile on his face. Holy sighed in his mouth plate, looking up at him.

"Do you want me to come with you, incase you need help? It would be easier if two gods were there."

Talon waved his hand, chuckling.

"What's this? Does my bro think that I can't handle this?"

"No... that's not it..."  
The tone in Holy's voice made Talon uneasy. He bent next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey... Brother... you know me. You know when there is something that's over my head. I'll be sure to call God for you incase I do need help. But, for now, be sure to rest, alright? You just got back from a mission. You are growing more powerful, anyway! With that Holy Sun's Light coming down on you, and being the God of Light, you're absorbing the power! So, gather that energy for me, alright?"

Holy gave a chuckle, only Talon could have made him feel relaxed from after being worried.

"Alright, Talon... good luck on that mission!"

Talon patted his chest proudly.

"Will do, Bro!"

With that, he sunk into a portal he made under him, made of silver, black, and white energy....

_*****Many Years Later...*****_

_**"HOW DARE YOU, TALON!?!?"**_

Talon was bound by chains made of Light energy, kneeling in front of God Himself. God was up high on a set of stairs that lead to a throne made of gold and silver, with cushions so he could sit comfortably for long periods, while all of this was in a dome-like building made of gold. This time, God took the form of a monk with long white hair and a thick white beard with a shining robe and a staff.

_**"YOU DESTROYED FIVE DIMENSIONS, TALON!!! YOU KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE, THE OTHER GODS CAN'T EVEN COUNT!!!! AND FOR NO REASON!!!! **__**EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!!"**_

Mallak, Jet, and Holy were at the side, all three of them giving a shiver... God was rarely ever this angry, and his fury was something that everything should be afraid of. Angels were even peeking in from windows and the doors, wondering what was going to happen. Talon glared up at God, who turned around, sighing, trying to calm Himself.

**"You... You even used the Forbidden Technique... to destroy billions of souls... they don't even exist anymore... a fate that I had condemned only one person to since the start of Time... it will take countless years for the Angels to gather the remnants of their souls... they might even be able to recover fully..."**

"I hope not..."

"_**EXCUSE ME!?!?"**_

"TALON, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP, ALREADY!?!?"

Everyone turned to Holy, who was nearly in tears, seeing his own brother in God's fury.

"You are in enough trouble as it is! You are only making it worse for yourself! This... you can't stand to have yourself in anymore trouble... brother..."

The Angels began to whisper to each other.

"How can he stand up for him?"

"He has turned into a monster!"

"But it's still his Brother... you can't blame him..."

God turned around, crossing his arms, his staff standing straight on its own.

**"No... no one can blame him for wanting to help his brother... and it... breaks my heart to see someone I gave the most power to do these things..."**

He turned to Talon, then began to walk toward him.

**"I give you a chance to redeem yourself, Talon... the first thing you must do is gather the parts of the souls of the people you used the Technique on, then use all of your energy to remake the dimensions and planets, and then the bodies of the people. That is the first step... what say you, Talon?"**

God stopped in front of Talon, staring down at him. At first, Talon was silent, then spoke, chuckling.

"What say I?"

He shook his head, staring at the ground.

"I say 'Go f*** yourself.'"

All of the Angels gasped. Cursing wasn't forbidden in Heaven, but... no one had ever cursed at God before, at least not knowing it was God or had a good reason to! (like just finding out he/she just died.)

God closed His eyes and was silent for a moment. He then turned around and took a few steps from Talon, then stopped.

**"... You chose your Fate, Talon, remember that... Mallak, Jet - hold him."**

Mallak grabbed Talon's left arm while Jet grabbed his right. Talon struggled against them, but couldn't even use his energy because of the bounds on him. God rose his right hand, then summoned a weapon unlike any other. It was three times bigger then a human, while the hand was about half a length of a person, the blade taking the rest of the size. It was two times wider then a person. God held it like he weighed nothing, turning around. A tear fell down from Holy's eye... this was worst then even his worst nightmare...

**"Talon, God of Twilight and Dawn... I here by banish you from Heaven, and remove your title of God of Twilight and Dawn. Your powers and rights as a God is removed forever! You are condemed to walk in human worlds until Jugdment Day, then spend enternity in the deepest pits of Hell!"**

He then dashed forward, stabbing his weapon in Talon... his energy then began to flow into his sword...

**"May the Enforcer remind you of all the people you killed and hurt!!!"**

Talon gave a cry of pain, feeling all of his powers leaving him. Pulses of energy came from his body, giving Jet and Mallak a horrible time in holding him... they both were in pain of their own... seeing a fellow god reduced... betraying them...

God pulled his sword from Talon's gut and stepped back. Talon went limp, gasping for air. He glared up at God, teeth bared. God pointed his sword at Holy suddenly, a bolt of lightning shooting into him. It continued while he spoke.

**"I hereby make a prophecy! One of a new Savior! One for the Gods! The God of Light's first child, one that he has with his True Love, shall gain Talon's powers, and even more! He shall become the Master of Kingdom Hearts, and have such power that he can even over some ME! But his heart shall be pure, the purest heart! One that believes in what's right! And will gain the strongest Keyblade!!! The Twilight Keyblade!!!"**

The lightning stopped, which made Holy fall to his knee, panting. Everyone was dead silent, shocked by what was happening. God walked and stopped infront of Talon.

**"My child..."**

He gently lifted Talon's head up so he could see his face.

**"I will let you keep the Twilight Keyblade... for now. You shall wield it until the New God of Twilight and Dawn comes. Consider this my last act of mercy to you, Talon... now...-"**

He raised his palm up to Talon's head, wind and energy forming in it.

**"-Begone."**

Talon was blown back, giving a loud yell, into a orb of light... sending him to the human worlds... God turned to Holy, who was sitting, his face covered in shadows. God was silent, walking over to him.

**"My child... please stand..."**

Holy slowly stood up, then was suddenly pulled in to a hug from God, holding him close.

**"I am sorry this has happened, Apollo... I truly am... if he does find a way to redeem himself, I promise to let him come back to us..."**

Tears were flowing down God's face, shocking Holy... he then followed him, weeping for the fate of his brother... one who he loved... Jet and Mallak had their eyes closed and the Angels also weeped... this was the Darkest Day in Heaven...

_*****Present Time*****_

"Can you kill your own brother, Holy?"

Everyone had their eyes on Holy, holding his Keyblade in the air... Gera's eyes were wide.

"Br-... brother...?"

He couldn't believe it! Then again... they do look so much alike... Talon gulped.

"Apollo... don't kill your own brother..."

Holy glared down at him... his mind flashed to when he was good... the missions they shared... how they would eat Ramon together in the Naruto Dimension... and his good smile... a smile that had no hatred, nor blood lust... He closed his eyes as it seemed like everything stood still...

He then gave a battle cry, stabbing his Keyblade down....

Beside Talon, harmlessly in the ground. Holy knelt, his head low.

"Father.... I... I just can't do it..."

The good Talon flashed in his mind again. He shook his head.

"I... just can't!"

God nodded, eyes closed.

"Alright then, my child... it looks like we have to take him in, since only a Keyblade can kill him. Kratos, knock Talon out and bring him with us to Heaven."

Kratos nodded, uncrossing his arms and started to walk over to Talon, his chained short sword in his hands. As he walked, Talon gave a chuckle.

"You all are weak... showing mercy to me... you should have killed me when you had the CHANCE!!!"

He spun around, spinning his Keyblade in hand. A spiral of dark red energy spun out of his weapon, knocking Holy and Kratos back. Talon gave a laugh, making God's eyes grow wide. He turned to Gera.  
"GERA! RUN!"

Gera blinked... Talon appeared in front of him, holding his Keyblade back... he suddenly felt a slicing pain in his stomach. He slowly looked down... and saw Talon's Keyblade in hist stomach, stopping at the handle. Talon gave a laugh, slowly twisting the blade.

"FINALLY! Got you, you foolish human!"

Gera slowly brought his hands on the handle, making it stop twisting. Talon looked down and saw his hands.

"Metal hands... mechanical limbs... Jet's work, obviously. Oh well... for you see, tonight, you DIE!"

Gera headbutted Talon, making his shut up.

"I may die, but if I do, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!!!"

He sucked in some air, feeling the stab grow bigger, then flew out a giant wave of pure black fire. Talon teleported back... and then rolled to the side to avoid Sora's attack from above. He then jumped in the air to avoid Leon's attack from behind. He then started, slowly turning around... Kratos was right behind him, his arm back. He gave a beastly roar, then punched forward. Talon used his Keyblade as a shield, but was still sent flying back into a wall. He slowly slid down to the ground, then spat, some blood in his spit. He turned to his right and saw Yuffie beside Gera, trying her best to use her own Cure Spell... crying herself. Talon gave a battle cry, flying toward. He was about to slice them both in two when Mallak appeared in front of him, punching him in his jaw, sending him shooting back. Mallak pumped his arms and gave a high pitch roar, his energy forming on his body. He then opened his mouth, a small orb of red energy forming.

_**"VICTORY CANNON!!!"**_

A blast of yellow energy shot out, engulfing Talon and making a tunnel in the ground, since he was shooting down. After he finished, he whipped his mouth, glaring down... Talon was panting, holding his left arm. He glared up at him, then looked around at everyone else... God Himself, three Greather Gods, Leon, Yuffie, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Gera... he knew one thing... he didn't stand a chance, even if he used all of his power, which he could not, since God had locked it for now. He took a step back.

"I'll be back! just you wait! And Gera! Let that scar be a reminder for you to finish your fights! When you protect someone, you protect that person with your life! When you want to save someone, you SAVE that person! And when you strike, you strike to KILL!!!"

With that, he was engulfed in his own energy... fading to somewhere... at the moment that Talon was gone, Gera fell to a knee, blood pouring out of his stomach.

"GERA!"

Yuffie knelt down beside him, then turned to everyone else.

"WE KIND OF NEED HELP HERE!!!"

Gera was barely able to look up at her, his face pale... them fell into her arms, falling unconscious...

_**End of Chapter Seven...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Future Recovery**_

_**(Author's note: I finally found a way for pictures! It's easier then before, but still is bit of a hastle. I separated the parts with "and then". All that's needed is to remove the "and then"'s in it. Sorry, I know it's still bit of a hastle...**_

_**And I have checked them twice, so they should work. I have fixed the one in Chapter Five, thankfully. Again, I am so sorry...)**_

Gera's mind was in a haze... he had no idea what was happening...

_**--- "http://" and then "media." and then "photobucket" and then ".com/image/terra%20kingdom%20hearts/Elite-Soul/kingdom%20hearts/battlefield" and then ".jpg?o=112" ---**_

_Gera stood in the wastelands, wielding both of his Keyblades. He looked different, stronger... his mechanical arms looked more demonic then human, while some armor was on the lining of his jaw line, the part on his right had a piece that covered his eye. On his back was what looked like a small, metal angel wing with a spiral wheel floating right above it. Gera pointed his Dark Keyblade up at a cliff... pointing at a man at the top... Talon was there, his arms crossed, smirking down at him.. He, too, looked different. His body seemed more bulged, while sparks shot covered his body, while his eyes were completely black. He gave a chuckle, letting Gera know that he was using all of his power..._

_"Gera! At long last, this is when I make sure that you bleed to death!"_

_He pulled out his Keyblade from its sheath on his waist, the handle in a octagon while the blade was somewhat like a samurai's, indentions on the blunt side of it that looked like would belong on a key. Gera stood with his legs and arms apart, glaring up at him._

_"Talon! You have killed so many people, it's high time for someone to put you in your place!"_

_Talon chuckled, motioning to everything around them with his other hand._

_"Take a look around, mortal! This is where the Three Chasers, Terra, Aqua, and Ven, fought against Master Xehanort and his Dark Warrior ten years ago. Their battle deformed the very ground and land. And, what's ironic is... this was where the Masterless Keyblades were, before those came. Now, it's just an empty world... this shall be your grave, Gera! The last battle of the Hero that once held that very Earth Keyblade in your hand!"_

_"ENOUGH TALK! YOU WON'T STALL ME ANY LONGER!!!"_

_Gera roared, energy erupting from every pore on his body._

_"THIS IS THE FINAL BATTLE, TALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!"_

_He spun his Earth Keyblade over his head, the blade acting like a rope, then sent it flying toward Talon. He teleported to the side and ----------------_

_***_

_Gera and Talon locked blades, Gera having his in a cross while Talon had his in the middle. Talon gave a grunt as their auras literally fought against each other. Suddenly, Gera's aura began to grow stronger. Talon had pure shock on his face._

_"W-what!?"_

_"Do you feel that, Talon!? Do you feel my power NOW!? I am not a weak mortal like I was before! I won't let you take the woman I love from me EVER AGAIN!!!"_

_He pulled his left Keyblade, the Earth Keyblade, back, then slashed up with it, sending Talon spinning up in the air. Then, a second Gera appeared from a white cloud, weilding only the Earth Keyblade. The Second Gera dashed into Talon, who used his Keyblade to block the attack, and slammed him into the ground, making a crater. The First Gera flew into The second, seeming like they became one, wielding both Keyblades. He pushed against Talon on the ground, making rocks and such dig into Talon's back._

_"I am more powerful then you! You know why!?"_

_Once more, their auras fought against each other, and Gera's was winning._

_"It's because all of the people that you killed, all of the victoms that you left, they are ALL HELPING ME!!!"_

_Ghosts then appeared behind Gera, of women, children, men... warriors, samurais, barbarians... the gangsters from Gera's home world... and, right to Gera's right, with her hand on his shoulder, was Mella herself. Talon gave a gasp of air, getting pushed into the ground even more._

_"Don't you SEE!? Trillion of souls have gathered, countless have lent me their energy! And all of their power, no matter how small, all adds up!!! This is the power God has given us humans incase a god like YOU have ever went bad!!!"_

_Gera pushed hard enough to place the blunt side of Talon's Keyblade to his chest, and so that they were an inch away from each other's face. Gera growled at him, feeling more and more power rush into him... power that would stay, forever..._

_"Together... we are powerful... we are powered by love... and, Talon..."_

_He gave a grin._

_"How do you think God is so strong? He has something which YOU don't have, the strongest thing in all the worlds; know what that is? It's LOVE!!!"_

_Mella gave a small nod, glaring at Talon. Gera gave a roar, then --------------_

_***_

_Talon had his body slunk low, panting. He then dropped his Keyblade, falling to his knees... he was beaten... He slowly tried to stand up, but fell forward, his hands on the ground. Gera slowly went in front of Talon, panting himself. He glared down at him, sweat on his face. His clothes where torn, showing his body... which was covered with scars... and yet, despite all of the scars, there was one on his stomach which stook out... the one that Talon had made when he stabbed through him. Gera gave a sigh, shaking his head._

_"This is... all your fault, you know...? You picked a fight with me... you hunted me... you killed my mother, my friends, you killed Mella, took my arms... and destroyed at least six dimensions that I know of... and, with all of that, I should kill you right now..."_

_He spun his Keyblades in his hands, glaring down at him._

_"But I won't."_

_He stabbed his Keyblades next to himself, crossing his arms._

_"No one, not even a god, should be allowed to decide of a person lives or dies. Only God Himself should be able. But... wait-"_

_He quickly grabbed his Keyblades and stepped back. A pure black aura began to rise from Talon's back... then began to take the shape of a man... it formed infront of Talon, looking exactly him him! But its form was unstable, his whole body wavering. He had his arms crossed, his powers a max... Gera took another step back, feeling that, this creature's power... was beyond even Talon's! Even his own!!!_

_"What... ARE you, Talon!?"_

_Talon then began to act strangely. He looked at his hands, then up at Gera... for the first time, Gera saw kindness in them... ---------------_

_***********************************************_

"Gera! GERA!"

Gera jerked, opening his eyes. He saw Yuffie above him, shaking him by his shoulder. She had the most worried look Gera had ever seen on her face, while Aerith had her hands over his stomach. Once again, he was naked except for his boxers, and bandages where around his stomach. He looked around, and saw that he was in a room that looked like was apart of Cid's shop. He the looked up at Yuffie.

"What... happened... and... why am I pantless again?"

She wipped her eye, sniffling.

"You were stabbed by Talon. Luckily, he only stabbed you once, and... I still can't believe it... but, God healed you as fast as he could, but couldn't finish because... because... ummm..."

Aerith turned to Yuffie, serious.

"He said that he was away from his duties for far too long and needed to be there. Who knows what duties he has?"

Yuffie nodded, giggling a bit.

"Yeah, that's it! But- Hey! Lay back down!"

Gera tried to sit up, but both Yuffie and Aerith pushed him back down. He struggled against them, feeling weak from his wound.

"Stop... I... I need to talk to God! Stop! God! Answer me! We need to talk-"

"He won't come, because he sent me to stay and talk to you..."

Holy was sitting in a chair, watching them. He had his leg over his knee with his arms crossed. Gera turned to him, then sighed.

"Good... you can read minds, right? Right!?"

Holy grew serious. He turned to Aerith.

"Aerith, can you leave, please? He will be fine as long as he doesn't move, and I promise that I will keep him still... and, Yuffie, I would ask you to leave too, but you would just ease drop on us."

Aerith looked at Holy, then down at Gera.

"Well... alright... can I get you something to drink-"

"Good God NO! I mean.... uhhh.... no thanks..."

Holy waved his hand, Yuffie and Gera bother understanding his reaction, as he whispered to her.

"So... he had some of her food not too long ago?"

Yuffie nodded, trying to hold back her laughter. As soon as Aerith left, Gera asked a simple question to Yuffie.

"He drank some of Aerith's tea, didn't he?"

Yuffie shook her head.

"No... soda..."

"Ah."

_Knowing Aerith, she probably added milk and gravy to it, along with 20 other things._

Gera chuckled at the thought, the grew serious.

"Holy... can you read my mind and-"

"No."

Gera started, blinking.

"Wha? Why!?"

Holy sighed, shaking his head.

"Because, you are too unstable right now. You are more powerful then a regular person, and are more sensitive to it. But you can tell me... now, what did you dream about?"

Once again, Gera started. How did he know that he had a dream? He shook his head.

"Yeah... well..."

He retold his dream, down to every detail. Yuffie turned away, noticing that she wasn't in his dream at all... Holy stood up, thinking deeply.

"...... The Wastelands.... yeah, three Keyblade Masters, about ten years ago, fought against someone there. We are kind of sketchy on the details... but it's over..."

He crossed his arms again, thinking again.

"It's... seems reasonable that you two would face there... it's the perfect place to battle. No one lives there, Hell, nothing does. And it WAS once home to Keyblades that didn't have a Master or Mistress..."

"And!? Why did I have that dream!? Why did I seem more power in there then now, and what was that thing that came out of Talon!?"

Holy sighed, shaking his head. He closed his eyes.

"You had a dream about the future, on events which is destined to happen. As for the thing which came out of Talon..."

He placed a hand on his chin, seeming like he was in a daze. Yet... he had a bit of hope in his heart.

"I do not know... but this is diffinently some news God would be interested in knowing and hearing. I'll head to him now... this will probably be the biggest investigation we have ever have..."

He turned around, then chuckled.

"And Yuffie... the future is always changing. You will probably be in his future, in more ways then one."

Yuffie blinked, starting to blush. Holy laughed, then disappeared... one thought went through his mind, though... one small glimmer of hope...

_Maybe we can get my brother back..._

Gera sighed, shaking his head. He turned to Yuffie as soon as she was done blushing.

"Yuffie... where is everyone? And how long have I been out?"

She quickly turned around to him, trying to act cheerful.

"Well... that Kratos guy, the one in the armor and chains, he and that Mallak kid carried you to the bed, while Holy and... God, apparently, repaired the damage to the 2nd District, right after He healed you. He then spoke with Sora, about something. I think he... told him to leave-"

"What!?"

Gera sat up as fast as he could, then layed back down as fast as he did sitting up, holding his stomach. Yuffie instantly went over to him.

"Stay laying down! You'll reopen that wound!"

She sighed, shaking her head at him.

"Holy said that Talon won't show himself for a long time, after all that has happened. And Sora needs to go around locking the Keyholes before the Heartless reaches them."

He looked up at Yuffie, knowing she was avoiding one of his questions.

"Yuffie... how long have I been out...?"

She poked her fingers together awkwardly.

"Umm... for... three... days? Heh...?"

She expected Gera to bolt up again, but he only sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Damn... I'm behind again..."

"And you'll STAY behind for a while!"

He turned to her, seeing her hands on her hips.

"As long as I am here, you're going to stay here until you're all better! Got that!?"

Gera gave a chuckle, smiling.

"Oh, yes, ma'am!"

Yuffie gave another sigh, looking sadly down at him.

"Oh, Gera... what are we going to do with you...? This is the third time you were hurt..."

Gera sighed, looking away. Then, a question came to his mind.

"Hey... Yuffie... how did you and the rest end up here?"

She was shocked by the question. She turned away, silent for a moment.

"Well..."

She closed her eyes, her memories playing in front of her eyes.

"Our world was destroyed by the Heartless, like many others... but... someone brought them there..."

"Huh?"

He had a confused look on his face, looking up at her, even though she was turned around.

"I thought that the Heartless had no master, and attacked by instinct.

Yuffie shook her head, her hand over her heart.

"Most are... but a woman came, Maleficent... we were young... the Heartless covered the lands, destroying each village, one after another... the only reason that we are alive is... that Cid grabbed us right before the Heartless took over... even our leader, Ansem, was killed..."

Gera looked away, regreting asking the question. He then asked another question.

"Hey, Yuffie... can you bend down for a moment?"

She turned to him, trying her best to act cheerful, but couldn't.

"Yeah... sure..."

She bent down in front of her... he leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry... don't frown... you have friends here, people who care about you... I have a feeling that we will get your world back... so I promise to help get it back... alright?"

He gave a smile, lifting his arm up. Yuffie was beat red, holding Gera's metal hand with both of her's. She was smiling.

"Alright, Gera... thank you..."

He smiled back... for the first time, he felt her warmth with his mechanical hand.

"Now THERE'S the smile which I know should be on your face! Keep it like that... it makes everyone feel better."

Yuffie giggled.

"Alright. I'll be sure to smile more often! I didn't know I had such an effect on everyone!"

"If you two are done..."

Both Gera and Yuffie turned beat red, knowing who's voice that was. Gera chuckled as Yuffie stood straight up.

"Ummm... hi, Leon!"

Leon stood at the door, his arms crossed... but he was smiling. Behind him was Aerith, holding a tray of poison/food.

"Yuffie, can you help me get him to sit up? He needs some food in him."

At that, Gera's stomach gave a very loud growl, which echoed in the room. He blushed even more, making Yuffie giggle at him.

"Sure."

Aerith gave Leon the tray, then the girls gently pulled Gera up in a sitting position. He grunted a bit, feeling his wound pull a bit, but was fine after a moment. Aerith then took the tray of deadly poison/food from Leon and placed it on Gera's lap. She then stepped back. In front of Gera was what looked like an omelet on a big plate and biscuits and gravy on a smaller plate... though the egg for the omelet was blue, while the gravy was green. While on the corner of the tray was a cup of orange juice... though it was FAR thicker then it should have been. Aerith gave a warm smile.

"I hope you like it! I worked really, really hard on it!"

Gera tried to hide his face, he couldn't just not eat it after Aerith worked on it so hard, and took care of him!

_Oh, what cruel god have given me this fate!? Being killed by the one taking care of me by her food!_

The Voice began to laugh hard, cracking up.

_Ah, shut up, Voice!_

Gera cut off a piece of the omelet with his fork... the omelet _moved _when he did. His eyes twitched as he slowly lifted his fork up, staring at the food. Aerith watched with a smile on her face. Then...

"Aerith, could you please get my gunblade from the shop? I asked Cid if he could fix the trigger on it."

"Oh, sure, Leon."

She strolled out of the room, closing the door. A minute after she left, Gera turned to Leon.

_"Thank you!!!"_

Leon chuckled, then tossed a bag at Gera, which he hid from sight. Gera caught it, then opened the bag... it had a hamburger and a large set of french fries. He looked up at Leon, then gave a little bow jokingly.

"Ah, my Savior!"

Yuffie giggled while Leon gave a small laugh.

"Eat up, Gera, before Aerith comes back. I'll take that food."

Leon took the food, then turned to Yuffie.

"I already know you're being well taking care of right now."

Yuffie began to blush as Leon left. Gera took a giant chop out of the hamburger, moaning a bit.

"Oh, Gohd! This ish soooo goooohd!"

He quickly finished the food as Yuffie stood in shock at how fast Gera ate. He crumpled the bag, then sighed.

"Wow... I'm STILL hungry... meh, oh well."

Yuffie blinked, amazed at the pace he ate.

"Umm... wow, Gera... you can... certainly put down some food!"

Gera gave a laugh, smiling to Yuffie.

"You would, too, if your other choice was poison!"

She gave a giggle, sitting next to Gera on the bed, making him blush a bit. She gave a small smile.

"You know... there's some food on your cheek."

"Huh? Where?"

"Don't worry.. I got it..."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then pulled back a little... they stared into each other's eyes, their heart beats racing. Slowly, they moved closer... their lips an inch away from each other...

"I'm back, Leon!"

Aerith came in the room, making both Gera and Yuffie jump out of their skins, their faces beat red. Aerith titled her head.

"Ummm... what was happening...?"

Yuffie gave nervous giggle, giving Gera a romantic look.

"Oh... nothing..."

Gera slowly let his hand go over, then weaved his fingers through her's, gently squeezing her hand. She turned to him, smiling, squeezing his hand back...

_**End of Chapter Eight...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Traveling Partner**_

"Ha! All better!"

Gera had all of his clothes on, stretching his arms and shoulders. He turned to Aerith, who was sitting in a chair in the room.

"And what was that, you saying I would be bed written for a week?"

Aerith sighed, tilting her head to the side.

"I would perfer if you would stay in be for a bit longer..."

"Wha? But with God's help, I was able to heal in four days! Beat that!"

Gera placed his hands on his sides in a Superman-like position. He felt unusually happy that day, smiling all around. Aerith had a worried look on her face, thinking to herself.

_But... He only healed you enough so that you could survive... you healing the rest of the way in only four days from such a wound... was all you..._

Leon then walked into the room. He saw Gera, making him chuckle.

"Well, someone's in a chipper mood today."

Gera pumped his arm, grinning.

"Got that right! I got to go to catch up with Sora again! Can't let him see more worlds then me!"

Leon gave another chuckle, turning around.

"Well then... come down to the shop when you're ready."

With that, he left. Gera turned to Aerith, then gave one of his bows.

"Thank you for taking care of me once again. This time, I'll be sure NOT to get hurt for a while."

Aerith giggled, standing up.

"Well... I do hope that won't be soon. Please come down when you are ready, alright?"

She walked out of the room, following Leon down the stairs. Gera placed his hands behind his head, then gave a small sigh.

_Damn... alone... oh well... might as well use this time to sort out my inventory._

He took his coat off, leaving him wearing his black, long sleeved shirt, his black cotton jeans, and his Organization-like boots. He dumped all of his potions and elixers on the bed, gently placing his guns down on the bed so they wouldn't accidently fire. He then opened his coat on the end of the bed, starting to put exliers and position in small loops, which were made to hold the items. He then had an idea... instead of drinking it... what if he...

"Hmmm.. I wonder...."

He picked up a potion, since it was much cheaper then a elixir, then squeezed it in his metal hand, the potion shattering. The potion's liquid quickly was absorbed into his hand, then went through it into his whole body in less then a second. He blinked, amazed.

"Wow... easier then having to drink it!"

"Drink what, Gerara?"

Gera nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to his side, seeing Yuffie, giving a smile and a wave to him.

"Damn! You scared the crap out of me!"

She giggled, then looked down at all of his stuff.

"Wow... is this it that you have? Wait, what's this?"

She picked up the charm he had gotten from Deep Jungle, the one the head ape had given him for helping them. Gera looked at the charm, then smiled a bit.

"Oh, that? Well, while I was in another world, an ape gave it to me as thanks for helping them. You see, a zombie hunter came back to life, one that Sora defeated before, and tried to kill them. But, I quickly defeated him. Hell, the Heartless he summoned was nothing!"

He gave a smile, then another idea struck him.

"Wait... the Voice..."

Yuffie turned to him, confused.

"Yeah... what about it?"

He snapped his fingers as the idea came to him. He then reached out with his hand, summoning his Dark Keyblade.

"The Voice said while I was in another world that each Keyblade has two abilities, one is to be able to lock and unlock anything, especially Keyholes, while the other depends on the Keyblade. For example, my Dark Keyblade is able to lock and unlock people's hearts from the darkness, either giving the ultimate power or be turned into a Heartless - don't worry, Yuffie, I don't plan on doing that to myself unless it's a utter last resort."

He gave a warm smile to Yuffie, who seemed tensed when he told her that, but then relaxed.

"That's good..."

He blushed a bit, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hell... I may want power, but I wouldn't ever do anything drastic to worry anyone..."

Yuffie leaned her head on his arm, smiling happily. Gera blushed a bit, but was smiling, too.

"Well... continue, Gera. This is interesting to me."

He nodded, having her close to him... brought some warmth in his heart... some which he hadn't felt in a long time...

"Well, I found this charm, the one Leon gave me, attached to my Dark Keyblade when I first got my Earth Keyblade... So... I wonder what will happen to my Keyblade if I attach it to the handle of my Dark Keyblade - wow, I got to stop saying Keyblade so much! Keyblade, Keyblade, Keyblade!"

She gave a giggle, noticing that herself. Gera continued.

"Well... let's see."

Yuffie lifted her head off of his arm so he could move it, him picking up the charm and replacing it with the charm Leon gave him. Suddenly, he gave to glow with a green aura. He blinked, shocked at what was happening... he felt like he could take any wound and just walk it off!

"Whoa! What's going on here?"

Then, a voice spoke out, one which he hadn't heard in a while.

**"Ahhhhh... this IS interesting... you switched charms, or keychains - if you wish to call them that -, and yet you still have the ability from the first.... yes... VERY interesting..."**

"Huh?"

Gera reached up and felt his jaw line, feeling the line still there.

"Huh... well, that's a good thing, I suppose. Still, Leon's WAS the first one I had gotten... so it's better if it's in there."

He switched the charms back to Leon's. The green aura went away, but Gera still felt it in him, waiting to be called upon to heal his wounds. Yuffie's eyes were wide, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ummmm... Gerara.... who... was that...?"  
"Huh?"

His eyes were wide, Yuffie heard the Voice! Was it because she was closer to him then before? Or... was it because the Voice let her to...?

"That... was the Voice I told you about before... I know, strange not being able to see him, huh?"

She slowly nodded, not even blinking.

"His voice... it seems... so familiar to me..."

The Voice went silent, making it clear that it wasn't going to talk any more. Gera looked up at the ceiling, thinking about this... Yuffie shook her head.

"It... must be my imagination..."

He shrugged, putting elixirs in the slots in his coat.

"Maybe... life is full of mysterious - apparently - and anything could happen. Heck, the last thing I would have ever expected was for me to become a fighter like I am now. Nor the Heartless, the countless worlds, the gods..."

He sighed, shaking his head. Two years ago, he first arrived at Destiny Islands, which was his new home... then, about two weeks ago, his new home was taken away, too... he then started, blinking. Was all of this just to bring him to something he was destined to? To bring him to a world or do something he was meant to? Yuffie saw his face, then tugged on his sleeve, worried.

"Hey, you o.k, Gerara?"

He blinked, taking him a moment to feel her tugging. He turned his head and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just thought of something. It could be just me thinking too much into it."

She nodded, then stepped back a bit, her hands behind her back with a smile on her face.

"Well, I got some things to do. Be sure to finish wait for us before you go, o.k?"

Before he could answer, Yuffie skipped out of the room, leaving Gera staring after her. He sighed, turning to his inventory on the bed...

**********************

Gera had his foot on a chair in the room an hour later, fixing his boots. He tapped his feet on the ground, making sure that they wouldn't come off during a fight. He fixed his coat, getting the wrinkles out of it... then gave a sigh.

_Man... leaving friends __suuuuuuuuuuuuuck...._

He chuckled to himself, starting to make the bed he recovered in.

_Well... at least I can always return here... to Yu-_

He paused, blushing. His mind was on Yuffie... the other day, they were close... they... they even almost kissed! He turned beat red at the thought of them kissing. He shook his head.

_But... what about Mella? I got to find her reincarnation... what would she say, though? Hell, what can __**I**__say!? "Oh, hey! Guess what? You're a reincarnation of my lover, who's soul was sent in the past for us to be the same age? And there's also a mindless killing machine of a god that wants me dead! Wanna go out?"_

He gave a big sigh, looking down at the bed blankly.

_Maybe... it's better if I don't ever find her... she will be safer... and... even if she looks past all of that, doubtly, she... she will probably be disgusted with..._

He lifted his left hand and clentched his right arm... his mechanical limbs...

_...... No woman would want to hold their lover's hand and feel only the cold embrace of metal..._

He sat on the bed, taking his right glove off to look at his hand. He opened and closed it, staring at it sadly. The realism of having metal arms finally hit him... a woman would never be with him... at least, not as a lover... He hung his head, resting his arms on his lap, eyes closed...

_I'm screwed, aren't I, Voice?_

**"..."**

Gera leaned back on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. It took the Voice a second to think of something to say.

**"Gera, it is true that a normal woman wouldn't want to be with you because of your arms. But, there IS at least one that will look past that, you being a Darkling-"**

"Yeah... that's right... not a lot of people like Darklings, do th-"

**"Let me finish, Gera. There is one that will look past everything, and see only the true you, a boy with a pure heart and soul that is able to conquer any darkness."**

Gera was touched by the Voice, smiling slowly.

"Voice..."

**"Now go, find your friends, seal Keyholes, and find the reborn lover that you unrightfully lost."**

He smiled, jumping off of the bed. There was a small smile on his face.

"Thanks, Voice..."

With that, he ran out of the room and slid down the railing of the stairs. Cid was at the shop counter, packing a few things up in a box. He jumped when Gera planted his feet on the ground, turning around with what looked like an old fashioned camera from the early 1900's in his hands. He sighed when he saw it was Gera.

"Jezz, Gera... ya nearly scared me to death."

Gera chuckled, walking over to him, seeing the items and Gummi Ship parts in boxes.

"Sorry, old man, didn't mean to scare you... what are you doing with these... blocks???"  
He picked a gummi part up, tilting his head at it. Cid grabbed it from his hand and placed it back in the box.

"It's CID, not OLD MAN."

He gave a sigh.

"That's a Gummi Block for a Gummi Ship. Unlike you, being able to teleport to new worlds, other people, like Sora, has to take a ship made out of this stuff."

Gera took a look at the parts, then reached in the box and pushed two Gummi parts together. They stuck together instently.

"Whoa! This is incredible, Gramps!"

Cid rubbed his nose.

"It's CID to ya, KID! If you want a ship, it'll cost ya 100k in munny. So, pay up now for a ship!"

"_100,000!? _Damn, I many have some munny on me, but not THAT mu-"

He stopped when he heard some banging on the door to the shop. Cid sighed as he walked over to the door, holding the old camera. Gera reached out a bit.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Gramps. I'll take care of the Heartless ou-"

Cid kicked the door open and yelled.

"GET OUT OF HERE! YER BAD FOR BUSINESS!!!"

A giant beam of blue energy shot out of the camera, killing each and every Heartless outside. Gera's jaw dropped, eyes wide and speechless as the beam went away. Cid turned over to Gera, pointing the camera at him.

"For the last time, it's _CID!_ Alright?"

Gera stepped back, eyeing the camera cautiously.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Point that thing somewhere else!"

A small voice came from outside.

"Y-yeah.... s-seriously...."

Gera and Cid turned to the door and saw Mallak, laying on his back, his whole body twitching. It was clear that he had to lay on his back to avoid the blast from Cid.

"Oh... yeah... sorry for that, kid... didn't know yer were in the mists of 'em..."

Mallak raised his head and glared at Cid, his right eye twitching. Another voice came from beside the door.

"Calm down, Mallak. You could have easily survived the blast if it had hit you."

Sephiroth stepped into view, bending down to pick Mallak up by the back of his pants. Gera sighed, he knew that the Town would be safe while they were there.

"It's good to see you two again... Sephiroth, Mallak."

Sephiroth nodded at Gera, while Cid turned to Gera.

"Wha? Ya KNOW these clowns?"

Sephiroth gave Cid a blank look, saying nothing. Mallak stuck his tongue at Cid, crossing his arms. Gera sighed.

"Yeah. The kid is Mallak, God of Destruction, while Sephiroth is the God of Mystic... wait, is it me, or do you two usually hang around reach other?"

Mallak placed his hands on his hips proudly.

"Yeppers! We are perfect for each other! Sephiroth cannot be hurt my magical attacks, and I cannot die by physical attacks!"

Cid raised an eyebrow, looking at Mallak. He turned to Gera.

"Ya SURE he's a god? Sephiroth, I can believe, but... this little ki-"

"WHO ARE YA CALLING LITTLE!?!?"

Mallak began to fume, steam actually coming out of his pores. Cid crossed his arms, staring at the kid.

"I'm calling you little, pipsqueak."

Sephiroth began to itch his eyes in annoyance, already knowing Mallak's reaction. Mallak floated in the air, having a temper tantrum.

"WHAT!?!? I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK, AND I AM NOT LITTLE, YOU OLD HILLBILLY FART!"

Now it was Cid's turn to yell.

"OLD HILLBILLY FART!? WATCH YER MOUTH, MIDGET!!! YER SO SMALL YER 2D!!!"

Gera clapped his hands together and headed to the door.

"Alright, time to go."

Sephiroth followed him, closing the door to the shop. Inside, the yelling continued in the shop. Gera turned to Sephiroth.

"Is he always that... sensitive... about his height?"

He chuckled at the question.

"If you want to put it like that, yes, he is. But, sorry for not staying to chat with you. I must go and survey the area. I only wish I was here when Talon was... I heard that he is powerful..."

Sephiroth gave a smile and he began to float in the air, Gera watching him.

"I always like a good fight..."

He was engulfed by a dark light, then disappeared in a show of dark energy teleporting him somewhere. Gera scoffed, chuckling to himself.

"Show off..."

Gera walked down the steps and stood between the lamp posts, looking up at the sky. Once again, a shooting star flew across the sky.

"Damn it... another world... lost..."

"Isn't that why Keyblade wielders like you and Sora are you there, sealing the Keyholes and defeating the Heartless?"

Leon stood next to Gera, looking up at the sky with him. Gera nodded.

"Yeah... to stop them from killing people... we have enough of a problem with other people being corrupt... the Heartless only adds to it..."

Someone placed their soft hand on his shoulder, speaking gently.

"That is the only reason why we sleep soundly at night, Gera... people with your and Sora's power.... the Keyblade's power..."

Aerith stared up at the stars with them. There was a moment of silence before a voice startled the three.

"Alright! I'm ready to go!"

They turned around and saw Yuffie with a rucksack on her back, smiling with her hands on her hips. Leon and Aerith turned to each other, then nodded, understanding what was happening. Gera went over to her, confused.

"Ummm... ready to go... where?"

She giggled to herself, seeing his confusion.

"Where? Well, with you, of course!"

"Wh-wha!?"

Gera was totally shocked, even taking a step back.

"B-but what about this Town? It needs to be protected, too!"

She waved her hand.

"It's all taken care of! And there are even two gods that are going to stay here for a while! I doubt they need any more help."

Gera waved his arms.

"B-b-but what about Talon!? He wants to kill me and anyone else near me!"

Yuffie placed her hands on her hips again, as if scolding him.

"Gera! That's one reason why I am going with you! Clearly, you can't take care of yourself! Look at yourself! We had to bandage you up THREE times in two weeks!"

"B-but..."

Yuffie poked his chest, looking up at him.

"No sexy butts! Talon will probably be hiding for a while, anyway. Now, come on-"

She grabbed his right hand, pulling him to the others, smiling

"-don't we need to leave soon to catch up with Sora?"

Leon crossed his arms, smiling at them while Aerith tried to hide her giggles. Gera began to blush, but then gave a smile.

"Alright, Yuffie... you win..."

He snapped his fingers, a portal forming beside them. He turned to Leon and Aerith, smiling.

"Well... I guess I'll see you two later, then!"

Leon nodded, smiling.

"Alright. Bring her back safely."

Gera chuckled, walking into the portal with Yuffie, holding her hand. While the darkness was covering them, blocking the view from Leon and Aerith, Gera brought Yuffie's hand up and gently kissed it.

"Thank you, Yuffie... this means a lot to me..."

She started to blush beat red, her other hand over her mouth, nodding... then they disappeared...

***

Up on a near roof top, the man in silver clothing was staring down at them, a foot on the edge as the wind made his coat flutter. A man in a pure white suit walked up from behind him, crossing his arms... God Himself.

"As I thought, you're here, reviewing the events. I take it that you are suppose to be here?"

The man nodded under his hood, silent. He sighed.

"Then do me a favor and watch after _yourself_, alright?"

The man gave a familiar chuckle, and spoke in a familiar voice.

"That I shall, sir.... that I shall..."

_**End of Chapter Nine...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Arthur: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, Internet was off and life was busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter!)**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Out of the Darkness and into the Sand**_

Gera and Yuffie floated side ways through the darkness, seeming like it was endless from all directions. Yuffie looked around franticly, her eyes wide. She began to shiver a bit.

"I... don't like this... not at all... it all seems so... empty..."

**"Thus reflecting Gera's heart..."**

Gera looked up, saying nothing... other then the ones he just met... and the death of Mella... he did feel alone... but having Yuffie there with him made him feel better. Yuffie turned to him with a sad look on her face.

"You... feel empty, Gera?"

He looked away, saying nothing again. Yet, he didn't need to.

**"He does, but it is because of the wounds he has received recently. It will heal, and he will be better."**

She looked away from Gera for a second, then floated over to him... giving him a sudden hug.

"I hope so... I haven't told anyone before, but... darkness scares me... it created the Heartless... and kills people..."

Gera returned the hug, his right hand on the back of her head.

"Don't worry... my darkness won't... that I promise you, Yuffie..."

He smiled at her, which she returned, then, giggled.

"It better not, or I'll kick your ass!"

Gera chuckled, still smiling.

"Now THAT'S the Yuffie I know!"

Yuffie giggled again, then something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned and stared into the darkness... she saw the outline of _something..._She couldn't tell exactly what... then gasped when she figured out what she was seeing...

It was the battle between Gera and Talon... Mella behind them in chains...

Gera looked away, not able to relive the experience while Yuffie watched in horror as Gera was defeated, losing his right arm... then his left... she turned to him, knowing now why his heart was empty...

"Gera..."

She knew it must have been a horrible defeat, but... she couldn't have imagined that it was that bad... Before she could say anything, Gera gave a sigh.

" 我が 中部アト 戦場... "

Yuffie turned and looked at Gera with a confused look on her face. He turned to her, then gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry, it was a saying at the Dojo that was in my home world, before I met Sora and the others..."

"You where in a Dojo?"

He nodded, blushing with the fact that they were still hugging.

"Yeah... that's how I am so good with my sword fighting. I started when I was about four."

She nodded, wanting to know as much about Gera as possible.

"What does it mean?"

He smiled, since it was appropriate for himself.

"My heart's a battleground..."

"Oh..."

They were silent for a few minutes, until Gera spoke.

"We're almost there."

They were suddenly engulfed in a bright light... then both began to fall... Gera gave an irritated sigh.

"Damn it!"  
They were both falling to what looked like a desert...

_**Agrabah**_

Yuffie pulled away from Gera in panic, her eyes wide.

"Why are we falling!? Why aren't we on the ground, Gera!? Why did you make us appear way up HERE!?"

"It's not my fault! The freaking Voice keeps on making me appear up in the damn sky!"  
He sighed.

"Come over here, alright?

He grabbed Yuffie's arm and pulled her toward him, scooping her in his arms. He then summoned his wings, feathers scattering all around as they formed. Then flattened them, making them slow down. He glided across the sand for a few minutes until he skipped on it, stopped when he could. Yuffie was staring up at him the whole time, beat red from blushing... the sun was shining down perfectly on him, his wings, just adding to his looks. He looked down at her with a smile on his face..

"Well... that was fun, huh?"

She jumped, trying to act like she wasn't staring at him.

"Y-yeah..."

Gera gently put her down on her feet, then dismissed his wings. He looked around... and saw nothing but sand.... sand... and more (you guessed it!) sand... he gave another sigh.

"I really should work on where we enter the world so I don't have to relie on the Voice. Anyway, I'll look around for a town. Stay here for a moment, alright?"  
He flew straight up before Yuffie could say anything. She gave a sigh, looking around and wiping her forehead.

"Wow... it sure is hot..."

Gera stopped high in the air, looking around. Toward the north, he saw something... something vague... not really visible... he squinted, trying to see the object better... suddenly, an unknown voice spoke in his mind... sounding like his own while his necklace shined a little.

_"Zoom."_

It suddenly seemed like his eyes zoomed in on the object. He jumped back in the air, startled. He blinked, feeling his face. His eyes felt strange... like someone put a few lenses in them. Whatever happened, he could now clearly see the object. It was a city, though somewhat run down. Though there was a castle in the middle of it, which seemed like it was owned by a king!

"Whoa... I... guess we head there..."

He then scratched his head, wondering how he could turn his eyes back to normal. At the thought, his eyes zoomed out, returning to normal, except for the fact that his eye sight was much more sharp. He blinked from surprise, then chuckle.

"Cool. I'm not complaining about this."

Gera flew down and landed near Yuffie, who was sitting on the sand. She stood up, wiping her forehead again.  
"There's a city to the north. We might be able to find some water there. Damn, it's hot!"

He wiped his forehead as sweat poured from his own forehead. Yuffie nodded.

"Well, Gerara, let's GO!"

She began to march off to the north. Gera chuckled as he followed... up high in the sky, a man in silver robes were watching them, his arms crossed. He muttered "Zoom", turning his eyes back to normal, then pulled his hood down farther down his face.

"Damn... glad my coat has the cooling enchantment on it..."

He then turned invisible, following Gera and Yuffie...

_**Three hours later...**_

Both Gera and Yuffie were side by side, slouched down, still walking across the desert. Yuffie moaned.

"O.k... WHY can't we just fly there again? We could be there in minutes rather then hours if we did."

Gera sighed, trying to swallow with his dry mouth.

"Because... the people would probably panic if they saw a guy just land in the middle of he city..."

He turned his head and saw how much she was sweating, her skin a bit red on where her skin was showing, which was a lot of places. He frowned to himself, thinking. He then took off his coat and slide it over her shoulders, putting the hood over her head. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face until he explained.

"You'll be cooler with that on, and will block the sun's rays from harming your skin."

She nodded, blushing from his own kindness.

"Thank you..."

Gera smiled as they walked on, his own sweat making his clothes stick to his skin...

The unknown man watched from above still, frowning under his hood. He took out a jug made out of clay, looking like it could hold a gallon of anything. He pulled a cork out of the top of it, then took a long drink from it. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, thinking to himself, staying invisible and making sure his presence was unknown...

_**Two hours later...**_

Yuffie was skipping along, the coat on her shoulders and staying on my the chain that was across the chest. She was humming a tune that only she knew, smiling, as Gera dragged behind her, panting a little. She stopped and turned to him.

"Hey... are you o.k?"

He nodded, wiping his forehead, seeing less sweat each time he did...

"Yeah... I'm fine... I just REALLY don't like the heat..."

Yuffie gave a small giggle.

"Well, then take off your shirt and cover your head with it! It should help block the sun's rays."

He blinked, trying to think of a reason to refuse.

"But... I will get covered by sand if I do!"

Yuffie stopped, placing her hands on her hips.

"So? I have sand in places I won't say and you don't see me complaining!"

Gera began to blush a little, looking away... that wasn't the real reason he didn't want to take his shirt off... Yuffie's expression softened as she began to understand why.

"Oh, Gera..."

She went over to him and held his right hand with both of her's.

"Don't worry... no one else is around, and I don't mind them... alright? They are what make you special, a symbol that you would sacrifice yourself for those you care about. Why would you want to hide that fact about yourself?"

"Yuffie..."

He weaved his fingers through her's for a minute.

"Alright... thank you... Yuffie..."

He pulled his hand away so he could pull his shirt over his head. His chest had some muscle, but they didn't make him look all muscle. On his shoulders where scars from both when Talon cut his arms off and where Cid had to connect his nerves to the wires. On his stomach was a long scar that was about a foot and a half long, the top of it going from the top half of Gera's stomach down to the bottom left. Yuffie's eyes traced the scars, sad that he had to endure them... and him to be so depressed about them.

"Gera..."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then pulled away.

"Wow... you stink, Gera!"

For a moment, they both were silent, then both busted out laughing. After a minute of laughing, Gera wrapped the shirt around his head, making a shade over his head and chest, feeling a hot breeze flowing across his chest. Gera sighed happily.

"Well, we best continue. The city is now in view. C'mon."

Yuffie nodded with a smile on her face, now following Gera...

_**Three MORE hours later (Would suck to walk there, huh?)**_

Once again, Gera was strolling behind Yuffie, who was skipping forward again with a smile on her face. He wiped his forehead... no sweat was coming from his skin.

_That... can't be a good sign..._

He looked up, Agrabah was about five miles away now. His vision became a bit blurry as he walked on, the sun close to setting. Yuffie then spoke.

"O.k, I'm thinking of a word that starts with an 'H,' and has four letters in it, including the 'H.' Can you guess what it is?

"Gera looked up, maybe this could help him?

"Hmmm... starts with an 'H'... hats?

"Nope."

".... hate?"

"Nope! Don't think so negatively, too! It's not like you, Gerara-baby!"

He turned beat red from being called that, only nodding.

"... how about.... heat?"

Yuffie shook her head under the hood.

"Noppa! C'mon, baby! You can think of another word then that!"

There was a silence from behind her.

"Can't think of anything, can you? O.k, it's Ha.... lo.... Gera!!!"

She turned around while talking and saw Gera on the sand, laying on his stomach. She ran toward him, using all of her strength to roll him onto his back.

"Gera! GERA!"

He didn't respond, breathing heavily. She felt his forehead, noticing that it was completely dry and that it felt like it would burn her hand if she kept it on.

"Oh no.. oh, please no.... not a heat stroke... Gera! Please! Answer me!"

She shook him, nearly in tears. As she shook him, a piece of paper, folded up, came out of a pocket on the coat. It drifted down and landed on top of Gera's stomach. She quickly took it, seeing writing on it. She quickly opened it up and read as fast as she could...

_**"Hey, Gera! How do you like the coat? Fashionable, huh? Especially for darklings! We have the coolest clothing, huh? Anyway, if you haven't noticed already, the coat you are wearing has a special spell on it, which allows you to go through any environment, like a ice land or a desert, and still be comfortable... -ish... you can last a lot longer then you normal could have, but keep in mind that you can still die if you stay out in harsh environments for too long. In my opinion, you should stay out in a world for a week, then leave that harsh environment for a while. Well, anyway, enjoy going to different worlds! I hope I can see you again during your travels, since all the gods are here for Talon...**_

_**Sincerely;**_

_**Jet, God of Darkness**_

_**P.S: If I say "Environment" that many times again, please punch me! :D**_

At the bottom of the paper was a picture of Jet, giving a thumbs up with the words "I R bad!" in a bubble. Over it, it looked like Gera had drawn over it, giving him a paddle in his outstretched arm, making another bubble saying "Spank me hard!"

Yuffie mouthed the words.

"'I R bad'... 'Spank me hard'...?"

Normally, she could be on the floor, laughing hard from that, but she couldn't, not with Gera like this. And...

"Oh, Gera..."

He clutched the coat, if she wasn't crying earlier, she was now.

"Despite knowing this... you still gave me the coat without a second thought... and gave no voice to your own discomfort... now a danger..."

She place her head on his chest, sobbing... they were too far away from the city for her to get help, and she couldn't carry him there.

"Gera... you big jerk!"

She began to pound on his chest with her fist.

"You know... pounding on him like that won't help the situation..."

Yuffie started, looking wildly for the person who said that... she looked behind her... and saw the man in the silver coat on the ground, his hands by his sides.

"You need to give him shade, try to cool him off, not try to break his ribs."

He slowly walked over to them, kneeling beside Gera and Yuffie. He made sure the hood was hiding his face, then pulled his right hand all the way back, his palm straight. The sand came up and went over them. The man closed his palm, making the sand harden, giving them shade. He then reached toward his right side with his right hand and muttered "Elemental Sword..."

The air around them turned cold, the temperature decreasing to 65 degrees under the shade. He pulled out the same clay chug, lifting Gera's head up. He began to pour the liquid down his throat, not stopping for a minute. He pulled it back, but stopped when he saw the necklace around Gera's neck shining brightly. The man stared down at her from under his hood for a moment, then reached down and picked it up, holding the shining jewel in his palm. Yuffie just watched in shock.

_B-but.... how? Each time anyone else even tried to touch it, that necklace shocked us!_

They didn't tell Gera this, thinking that he would freak out.

_Why... is this man... different...?_

The man placed the necklace down on Gera's chest. He pulled his up, taking the shirt off of his head and putting it back on.

"This would have been a good idea... IF he had another shirt to wear... when in the desert, you should wear bright colored clothing to reflect the sun's rays. This was actually the worse thing you can do..."

Yuffie looked away, saying nothing. The man layed Gera down, then looked up.

"....... looks like we have some company..."

Yuffie started, looked behind her again. She saw a small cloud of dust, but that was all... she squinted, then gasped. She saw a large group of bandits riding on horses toward them, swords drawn. She stood up, taking out her giant ninja star. The man stood up with her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry... I'll deal with them..."

Yuffie looked at his hand, then up at the man... his hand had a familiar feeling to it... it was also hard...

"Who.... ARE you...?"

"Me?"

The man turned to her, letting her see his silver eyes. Her eyes widened from shock. It felt like if she stared into them long enough, she would be engulfed by his vast energy and power...

"I am the most powerful warrior in all the worlds and dimensions..."

He stood up and walked out of the shade, stopping ten feet away from Gera and Yuffie, waiting for the bandits to come to him...

_**End of Chapter Ten...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Evelen**_

_**Awaken, The Ultimate Warrior and the First Love!**_

_**(Note: I think I finally found out how to make paragraphs on this! If this doesn't work, sorry. . Here to the the most shocking chapter to date!)**_

"Oooooooooooooh man........... what.... happened....?"

Gera lifted his head, looking around. He saw that he was in a room where the walls and ceiling were made out of a bright tan stone, maybe even clay. He was laying in a soft bed with a furry blanket, though strangely cool, over him. He looked down on his chest... and saw Yuffie's head laying on him, sleeping. He gave a chuckle, poking her head.

"Hey... wake up..."

She groaned, turning her head around. Gera tried to hold back his laughter.

"Oi! Wakey wakey!"

She jumped and looked around, still half asleep. She then stared down at him, her face slowly turned from tired, to happy.

"Gera!"

She quickly hug him around his chest, making Gera blush the deepest of red possible.

"You're finally awake!"

He blinked when she looked up at him again, her eyes soft with a few tears running down her cheek. He gave a small sigh, smiling. He gently wiped the tears off of her face.

"Yeah... I'm o.k... it seems like you are, too..."

She just nodded, trying to snuggle her head deeper in his chest. That's when he noticed...

"...... O.k, I'm shirtless. My pants are probably off again, too."

"Actually, you still have them on. First time in a bed, recovering with your pants on, huh?"

The man in silver walked in, holding a tray of food in his hands.

"You have been hurt too many times already, so take a break."

He placed the tray next to Gera, who sat up. Yuffie took a few steps back, as if the man could kill her at any second. Gera was staring up at the man, thinking. The man pulled his hood down lower on his face, making sure he couldn't see his face. He blinked at the man... his clothes looked a lot like his own, except they were silver...

"... What is it?"  
Gera crossed his arms, still thinking. He then jumped.

"Wait! Are you... are you the one who... saved me...?"

The man chuckled.

"When? This is the second time I have."

Gera's eyes grew wide as he stared up at him. Yuffie gave a sigh.

"Gera, this man saved us from the desert and the bandits-"

"Bandits!? Where are they now!? Did they hurt-"

The man chuckled, leaning against the wall with his arms and legs crossed. Yuffie gave him a look, then turned to Gera.

"Well... no, I'm not hurt... as soon as you fell down, Silver-"

"Silver?"

"The man there. He told me to call him Silver..."

Gera turned to the man, who gave a small wave with two fingers, then crossed his arms again. Yuffie cleared her throat, gaining his attention again.

"Well... Silver... he..."

*

*

_*****One Day Ago...*****_

As the bandits neared, Silver walked toward them, his arms at his sides. He stopped 20 feet away from Yuffie and Gera, who was still laying on the ground. The bandits rode on horses, circling Silver, laughing as the dust blurried all vision. They stopped, surrounding him. They all began to chuckle and smile with blood lust and greed clear on their faces. They all wore animal leather, some having a fur collar around their necks. Silver looked around, his silver eyes dimly shining under his hood.

_... Eight have spears.... four have single wielded sword.... six have twin blades... two have daggers... and one has a claymore... a pretty big one, too._

He closed his eyes. He heard the soft steps of horse foot steps in the sand come to him. He knew who it was, thanks to his senses... with them, he didn't even need to see.

"Well, well, well... a single man has come to stall us to protect the two over there."

The man with the claymore was the one who came to him, apparently the leader of them. He had about a foot on the rest of the bandits and his muscles were so huge, they looked like they were going to tear through his clothing. Silver didn't even bother to notice him. The leader gave a laugh.

"Oh man! This guy's so scared, he can't even speak!"

He began to give a broad laugh, the rest of the bandits following him. Yuffie just stared at Silver, gulping.

_Not... not even Gera could easily take them all at once..._

She looked down at Gera, who's face was red and beat with sweat. She brought her sight back on Silver.

_I... hope he really is what he said, the strongest warrior..._

The leader slowly stopped laughing, the rest of the bandits again following him. He glared down at Silver, frowning.

"Hey! You could at least look at me, you know!"

He bent down on his horse, his face about a foot away from Silver's head.

"You know... right now, I have the choice of killing you right here and now. By my order, I can have your guts spread out in the sands for the buzzards to feast on, then have my boys... well... enjoy the woman hood of that girl there..."

He motioned to Yuffie with a grin on his face.

"She looks "nice and tight." It would probably be her first, too... hell, we can break her mind and make her our slave for us to screw all night. And, just think, you'll be first to die, then that boy. With that, niether of you could possible help that girl... So! I'll make a deal with you."

He sat back on the horse.

"Give us all of your valuables, and that girl, and we'll let you and the boy return safely!"

Yuffie's eyes grew wide with fear, her hands shaking. She knew she could handle a couple of them herself, protecting herself... but... if they all came at her... she gave another gulp, her mind picturing her fate with them, the color leaving her face.

Silver still said nothing for a minute... then finally spoke.

"I'll make a deal with you, Barrelie."

"Huh?"

The leader was taken back, his horse raring a little.

"You're in no position to... wait... how do you know my-"

Silver interupted him, his voice strong.

"Leave now, and you all will live."

The leader began to clean his ear with his pinky. What Silver said next made jump, him looking up at him with his silver eyes glowing brighter.

"If you don't, every single one of you will die by your foolish actions."

There was a heavy silence in the air as everyone stared at Silver in amazement of his boldness... then, the leader began to laugh again, but this time, the other bandits didn't follow...

"Boy! You sure do have some balls on ya, that's for sure! Making such a false statement like that."

Silver turned his head forward, his eyes closed.

"... Last chance... when you all die, they will all blame you for their deaths..."

The leader laughed once, more, then grabbed his claymore's handle, pulling it out.

"Yeah... for YOU!"

He slashed down... in just air. Silver was gone, like he was never there. The bandits gave a small gasp as they all looked around for him... In the air, Silver had his legs bent, falling down. He landed on the leader's shoulders with his feet, standing straight up. He looked his feet around his head, twisted his body, and jumped off using his energy, flipping onto the sand on his feet. The leader gave a groan, a loud, sickening snapping was heard... under Silver's feet was the leader's head. The body slid off the horse and into the sand. The other bandits all began to get nervous, seeing their leader die so easily. Silver rose his right hand, flattening it and making it face upward, pointing it to the bandits in front of him.

"Yuffie, watch closely!"

Yuffie gave a small 'mep' as she shook herself out of shock. Silver continued.

"This is a fighting style which only the Greater Gods know, the ultimate and best technique that lets you adapt to any situation while having the highest defensive and offensive abilities. Watch its style, and notice that I won't even use a single power nor one of my weapons on these fools! And then you'll know that numbers means NOTHING in the heat of battle!"

With that, he dashed forward, then jumped into the air, doing a front flip. He then landed on the first bandit, wrapping his legs around his chest. Silver smiled under his hood, making his body spin to the left. As the bandit's body followed, Silver let go, making the body fly toward two other's. The first's broke his neck by hitting a horse's side, while the other two fell off their horse's. Silver landed next to the first bandit's horse, then stood on his hands, kicking the horse's side as hard as he could. It flew to the side like a rag doll, making each and every one of the other bandits fall over like dominoes. Silver then jumped in the air again, staring down at them all. He landed on the opposite side of the circle of bandits. He reach down and picked up one of the bandits, then tossed him on top of some others, pinning them down. He dashed toward them, his fist back. He came to a halt, punching down, crushing three bandit's skulls in. He turned around and cart wheeled, without using his hands, to the side, avoiding a spear. He rose his hand and striked it down on the back of the bandit's neck, turning the bone to powder with the force. as the body fell, he ducked and elbowed a dual wielding sword bandit in his gut. The force was great enough to make him drop his sword in the sand. Silver grabbed the man's leg, then lifted it over his own head. He swung him like a rag doll, hitting three single sworded bandits with such force that it crush all of their bones. Silver tossed the body he was using, noticing that it felt like a giant bag of pudding.

He leaned to the side, avoiding a spear from behind again. He caught it, then spun it out of the bandit's hand. He leaped back, holding the spear with the back part against his back, the middle went across his forearm, and the tip out. He dashed at the bandit and spun the spear vertically in his fingers, switching to his left and right sides. The blade cut right through the bandit's skull, making him fall back, dead.

He held the spear in his pose again, staring at the final nine remaining. He then dashed forward and leaped in the air, stabbing forward with the weapon. It stabbed into a bandit's throat, then he ripped it out to the side to easily cut a bandit to his left in two. He then jumped back into the air, avoiding a few more spears and swords that aimed at him, spinning with the spear stretched out. He landed about 15 feet away, then dashed at them, stabbing the spear through a bandit's gut.  
_Seven..._

He ducked as a dagger came from behind, burying itself into the bandit who have the spear in his gut, it was clear that the spear was stuck in the man's body. Silver spun around and struck under the attacking bandit's nose, making the bone in his nose shoot up into his brain, killing him.

_Six..._

He jumped into the air, spinning, and landed behind a bandit who tried to slice him with his dual swords. The bandit quickly turned around and stabbed out at him with his weapons. Silver easily dodged them like they were nothing, then got close enough to grab the bandit's hands. He easily forced the blades to point toward the bandit's body, stabbing them though his body.

_Five..._

He turned around, catching a singled sword bandit's weapon in his hand. He then pulled him closer. He grabbed his forearm and spun him around his head, then slammed him into a dagger wielding bandit's side, easily crushing his bones, and then down upon the last single bladed bandit.

_Two..._

Silver punched with the back of his fist against a spear wielding bandit, making him fly high into the air, about 30 feet, then fell down, dead by just the punch...

The last bandit was a single bladed one, but was sitting on his butt, fear clear on his face. Silver glared at him, walking over slowly. He stopped and he continued to glare down on him. The bandit gulped.

"P-please.... sp-spare me..."

Silver closed his eyes, silent for a moment. He turned around.

"Get out of here..."

The bandit blinked. Silver gave a sigh.

"Get out of here. A being who has power, yet shows no mercy, doesn't deserve the power. This is fact... now, leave."

The bandit gave a quick bow, thanking God for being alive, got on a horse, and rode toward the city...

Yuffie was in total shock from the whole fight. She had never seen anything like that before... killing the men with his bare hands... using their own weapons against them... knowing where they were without even looking... Her eyes grew wider as Silver walked over to them, his hands behind his back. He stopped in front of her, his silver eyes shining down.

"We need to get him to the city. Come on."

He bent down and picked Gera up, putting him on his back. He then waved his hand. A portal appeared, similar to Gera's and Jet's. But, unlike their, it was made of a silver energy, some black and white mixed in it...

Silver walked into the portal, disappearing in it. Yuffie stared at it for a moment, gulping, then ran in after them...

*

*

_*****Present...*****_

"And then Silver talked to the old man that owns this house. He told him that we needed to find shelter as fast as possible.... or..."

Yuffie looked down, clear that she couldn't say it. Silver gave a sigh.

"Or you would have died. I understand wanting to help Yuffie and not let any harm come to her, but what you did was still very foolish."

Gera turned away, staying silent as Silver continued.

"You should have _shared_ the coat, you know, switch it between you and her every ten minutes or so. That was the only way to survive out there without any water, and-"

"Alright, he gets it! You don't have to rub it in!"

Silver turned his head toward Yuffie, giving her a blank stare from under his hood.

"I'm telling him this so that he will know the next time something like this happens. One of the greatest truths is "You may gain victory, yet learn nothing, but-""

"-But lose a battle, and learn everything."

Gera gave a sigh, closing his eyes.

"That was a lesson my Master at my dojo taught me..."

Silver gave a nod, then stood straight up.

"Well, now that you are awake again, I will make arrangements to get inside the palace. It was too dangerous to bring you out in the heat before. Now, drink up and rest."

With that, he turned and went out of the door, which was only a blanket hanging up. Now that Gera was more awake, he started to notice the details in the room.

The room itself was small, only about 10 by 15 feet, but was clear it was meant for more people, a family, to live in. He turned and saw there was a window that was cut out from the wall. Other then that, the room was bare...

"Gera... you're an idiot..."

He blinked as he turned to Yuffie. He kept silent. Her face was hidden by her hair.

"You... not every world is not used to powers... and... when we got here, we appeared on a roof top, out of sight of everyone. We even dropped down into an ally and blended in a crowd easily... you... could have flown us here and we could have done the same thing..."

Gera look away... she was right... he hadn't thought of that.

"And... now you're hurt again..."

She slowly walked over to him, her face still hidden.

"BAKA!!!"

She punched him on his cheek, making a red mark on it. Gera kept his head turned, silent still. He then gave a smirk.

"That's... really like you, Yuffie..."

"Shut up!"

Gera turned his head... and saw Yuffie's face, tears streaming down her face, making her whole face wet. He just stared up at her in shock... he hadn't ever seen her this upset, even when he lost his arms.

"You keep on getting hurt, because you care for others more then you do yourself! You lost your arms... by trying to save Mella... you were stabbed... by trying to save the children... and now, you had a heat stroke,. because you... you wanted me... me... me to..."

She tightly closed her eyes, unable to speak anymore, her fists clenched. Gera quickly grabbed Yuffie and pulled her toward him. She landed on his lap, him sitting up. Her legs were together, off to the side of the bed, while her weight was supported by Gera, holding her.

"Yuffie... don't cry... this is me... I can't help but to care for others... I can't stand it when people are in pain, and now, to make it worse, I have caused you pain..."

He held her head close to his chest, wanting to do everything he could to comfort her. Yuffie then gave a small giggle, still crying.

"You... you still stink, you know..."

Even though she said that, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gera smiled as Yuffie pulled her head back, looking up at him straight into his eyes... there, he saw a sort of sparkle in them... He kept his gaze in her eyes, his heart beating unbelievably fast. They began to draw closer, Yuffie closing her eyes, her lips slightly apart. Gera drew closer, not stopping... their lips were an inch apart, and they kept going...

Their lips locked together. An overwhelming sense of love filled them both, Gera closing his eyes now too. He gently brought his hand back up and held Yuffie's hand, weaving his finger's through her's, which she accepted... In such a long time... he was finally happy, truly and fully, happy... keeping their lips locked the whole time...

_At last... I found her... I found the woman I loved... and she had been with me the whole time..._

For that time, they were in their own wonderful bliss...

_I love you.... Yuffie..._

***

Outside, Silver was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, near the side of the window that lead inside the room. He didn't say anything, but gave a small smile under his hood as he stood and walked off to the bazaar...

As he walked in the bazaar in a giant crowd of people, he sensed someone behind him... someone powerful... He stopped, not turning around. The person behind him stopped with him... there they stood, just standing in the middle of the crowd.... but their minds were in a battle for power. The person was trying to invade Silver's mind, but was overwhelmed himself by Silver's power. At last, the person gave up and spoke...

"Who... who ARE you!?"

At that moment, every person in that ally of the bazaar turned to ash, their remains flowing along with the breeze... Talon stood behind Silver, seeming like he was growling at him.

"You have the utmost control over my ex-elements, Twilight and Dawn, and have even bested me and save Gera! WHO ARE YOU!?!?"

Silver remained silent as he bent down, picking up a burnt stuffed bear from a girl that was just killed by Talon... He held it in his palm, staring at it. He then spoke.

"The power of a god is supposed to be used for the good of mortals... not to be used like you are using it..."

Talon kept quiet, staring at Silver's back.

"You kill like it is nothing to take a human's life. In truth, that's half correct. When someone dies by you, their soul automatically goes to heaven. So that's a good thing... but no one should have their life taken away like this..."

He dusted off some of the burnt hair off of the bear... he had sensed the souls around him, the energy of their lives, like a candle... and had felt them suddenly go out by Talon's power. He turned to Talon, glaring at him.

"You want to know who I am, Talon!? Well, I am someone you know very well! In fact, you have tried to kill me before!"

Silver threw his hood back... his silver hair blowing in the wind, watching Talon's eyes grow huge and filled with shock and fear....

"I am a god, the one you fear so much to replace you! The God of Twilight and Dawn!!! I am the ruler of Kingdom Hearts and of all Keyblades! My power has grown so much that I can challenge God Himself! I am able to destroy and defeat all of the Evils in all worlds!!! And the greatest evil that I know of right now is the one that has taken residence inside Talon's soul!!!"

He pulled out two Keyblades, the one on his right was the one from before, the handle of a silver heart, the top of it as the part where the blade and handle went together... while his left... was Holy's Keyblade...

This person stood with his feet apart, glaring at Talon, his silver eyes shining.

"You, the being inside Talon... have ruined my life... now, because of that... I have an unstoppable power..."

He pointed his right Keyblade at Talon.

"And now, the Keyblade of Twilight and Dawn will kill and save Talon..."

He grinned.

"I... am Gera..."

_**End of Chapter Eleven and Volume Three...**_


End file.
